Schadenfreude, or is it?
by JungHana
Summary: She was warmth and He was the cold that could make you shudder. He was broken and She had broken him, intentionally, unintentionally, it didn't matter. Fuji Syusuke was never the same after the day of his high-school graduation. Will he ever bring out the angel in him again? Read and find out! Dark Fuji. OCs present! Enjoy ) (Rating for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**AN: So, I was watching PoT and I just thought 'whoa, Fuji's so beautiful!' and decided to do this piece with him as one of the protagonists. Also, Sakuno happens to be my favorite female character in PoT, and I like this pairing! ^_^**

**Happy Reading to you! =)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Tennisu no Ouji-sama. :3  
**

* * *

**Schadenfreude, or is it?**

Teal orbs scanned the mob of freshman as they roamed over hundreds of faces, yearning for recognition. It was the start of a new year and Fuji Syusuke, in his third year at Tokyo University silently searched through the chattering of crowds for at least one of his Kohais from high school. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he had indeed, truly grown attached to his friends from school. He did, of course, have Tezuka, Atobe, Oshitari Yuushi, Oshitari Kenya, Shiraishi, Yukimura and a few others from the junior high tennis circuit with him, at University, however, his mind failed to attain entirety and he knew not why.

* * *

She alighted from the train as she headed towards Tokyo University. The eighteen year old lady walked with such grace and class that one would assume it to be a terrible joke as to the matter concerning her being the biggest klutz in the Tokyo Metropolis. Her long, shimmering auburn hair fell over her back in a water fall as wisps of chocolate locks gently swayed with the wind. Indeed, it was exceptionally chilly this year. She hugged her cream coloured coat closer to her petite figure, as she strode towards to the humungous gates that enclosed her dream university.

Her ears caught loud chattering and sweet laughter upon entering the college premises as she willed her Agate eyes to look for faces she might recognize. A light tapping on her shoulder caught her attention as she faced a lean girl with beautifully straight, ink blue hair with eyes to match. She really was very pretty, what with her slightly dusky complexion and all. She smiled brightly at the auburn haired girl, "Ohayo! Oshitari Sayuri desu. By the looks of it, you're a freshman too?" Sakuno smiled sweetly, delighted at already having found a new friend, "Hai! Ryuzaki Sakuno desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Oshitari assessed Sakuno for a short while before leading her to the main hall. Every freshman was busy taking off sweaters and coats, to reveal navy blue pants and skirts, and cream coloured dress shirts for both genders. Each student had a neatly startched navy blue tie sitting snuggly around his or her collar, every excited heart ready to explore the world of college. "Sakuno-san, what pretty hair you have!" said Sayuri as she gently took a small strand of rich brown hair between her fingers. Sakuno blushed a light pink before laughing, "Oh I could say the same to you, Sayuri-san, how beautifully straight your hair is!" Both girls smiled happily as the Headmaster's speech began.

Amongst all the hustle and bustle in the first year common room, the two girls found their way to the luggage and headed to the administrative block, to enrol themselves into a two-bed dorm room. Both Sakuno and Sayuri were quite pleased that they had settled in. "Ne Sakuno-san, let's go exploring, the first day's off anyway" Sakuno nodded, "Sayuri-san, I think just Sakuno is fine, ne?" the ink haired lass laughed lightly, telling her that the same applied to the Auburn haired beauty as well.

* * *

And so they went, exploring the many blocks of the University. After a good two hours of gallivanting around the five concrete buildings, the girls had discovered that the college had a generous number of clubs to its credit and that every student was free to indulge in whatever extra-curricular activity they wished. Also, the University was known for its exceptional sports facility and the above average standards of its members, one of which made up the Tennis Club. Go figure. The girls had also walked around the huge park that lay at the centre of the institution. Gushing about how beautiful everything was, they had unknowingly walked into the senior common room.

Sakuno suddenly froze as her eyes fell upon seniors, who emitted a frighteningly different aura. Sayuri on the other hand, grabbed her hand and lead her to a group of young men. In her daze, Sakuno hadn't recognized them at all, until the handsome face of Yukimura Seiichi popped in front of her. For a minute there, her clumsiness returned as she tripped over her own feet and fell towards him, only to be steadied by his strong arms. Blushing briefly, "Yukimura-san! I didn't know you went here" she said, her doe-like eyes widening further as she scanned her surroundings, only to find Atobe perched on one of the couches, Sanada standing and steadily watching her, Shiraishi playing with Gabriel the II and—"Ryuzaki-san, it's nice to see you settled down", greeted the ever stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu. Sayuri blinked a few times, "Eh? Tezuka-san and Sakuno know each other?" Oshitari Yuushi chuckled lightly, stating, "she is the granddaughter of Seigaku's Tennis coach, after all, na, Sakuno-san?" Sakuno smiled and nodded in affirmation. "So…all of you know her? No introduction required then", Sayuri ended cheerfully. She looked to her left to find her coffee haired brother slurping down Ramen with tremendous speed, sputtering incoherent words that sounded like 'wo sveed, wo vife!' (No speed, no life!). She giggled as she snatched away his bowl, "Nii-san! That's enough food for the night!" admonished Sayuri, putting on a stern expression. "Eto…so Kenya-san and Yuushi-san are Sayuri's brothers? What a small world!" exclaimed Sakuno.

She smiled brightly at her senpais when her lips parted slightly as she gasped at the sight before her. Approaching the group was a young man wearying grey pants, a white shirt and a black blazer. His brown hair fell over his eyes and neck, his pale skin looked smooth and silky. But that wasn't what caught her eye, those blue eyes, the blue eyes that no longer held any innocence stared down at her, piercing her soul. "Saa… Seiichi, why are you holding Sakuno-san?" asked a blank Fuji. Yukimura simply laughed lightly and said, "haha, she tripped. I have no intentions of making a move on her Syusuke, peace out." Sakuno blushed considerably as Sayuri giggled slightly and regarded Yukimura, "but I must say, you two would make quite the couple!" At this, Fuji's eyes flashed as he icily stared at Sakuno, "Saa, I agree. Don't you, Sa-ku-no-san?" he recited blandly while he steadily brushed past her, without another word. Tezuka stared after him worriedly as Gabriel started scuttling around in fear.

Everybody knew that Fuji had grown cold since he had graduated high school. He had become more sadistic and never smiled truly anymore. He had also grown dangerously good-looking and now used it to his advantage. This was, however, the coldest they had seen him. One would expect Fuji to greet Sakuno with warmth, but she herself stood frozen as chills ran up and down her spine and cold sweat trickled down her temples. She could hardly believe how much the Fuji Syusuke she thought she knew had changed. While Sakuno still emitted warmth, Fuji's attitude could be compared to the temperature in the Antarctic. His eyes looked duller than ever. There was glint of sadism, however, that had seemingly grown in the past two years. Fuji Syusuke wasn't her Fuji Syusuke senpai anymore, and she knew full well that she, her-self was to blame.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! ^_^**

**The idea of a dark, brooding Fuji greatly appeals to me, kya! ^_^**

**Do R&R and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**For those who have read my other stories and given me advice, thank you so much! =)**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	2. Chapter 2- The Death of Me

**AN: I decided to post two chapters together because this one gives the actual background to the story. Please Enjoy! ^_^  
**

**Also, **'This font signifies the present' **and** '_This font signifies retrospection and nostalgia'_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Tennisu no Ouji-sama is not mine. :(  
**

* * *

**The Death of Me.**

_A seventeen year old Fuji Syusuke gazed out at the field where the students of class 1-B were having an outdoor activity of sorts. His azure eyes lingered upon the figure of a certain Ryuzaki Sakuno longer than they should have, but then again, what he should or shouldn't do was Fuji's prerogative. And so his eyes continued to leave delicate licks of fire along her whole figure._

_Although his façade was one of ever-sparkling happiness, Fuji was known to be quite the Sadist. No one stood out to the Tensai, no one was different. He was good-looking, that had been established since the first year of school, therefore, there would be girls fawning over him almost all the time. It had annoyed both Tezuka and him, for their peace had been disrupted. However, as puberty hit both boys, they couldn't ignore their bodily needs. Fuji had then occasionally taken whatever the girls had to offer._

_Lately though, he only had images of big, brown eyes and long, luscious auburn hair taking up the space in his head. He couldn't deny that the coach's grand-daughter intrigued him. He knew he was attracted to her, but couldn't express it for the girl's affections still seemed to remain with Samurai Junior, on the other side of the globe. He had seen her turning down many men who had gathered the courage to confess their love to one of the prettiest girls in school—yes, Ryuzaki Sakuno had grown to be extremely beautiful and had subtle, but absolutely enticing curves that one could drool over. 'Schadenfreude' was what Fuji felt as he witnessed the almost daily routine. Indeed, her rejection never came from her love for the Prodigy, but it was rejection nonetheless and for that, he was glad._

* * *

He laughed humourlessly as he stared out the window. The navy blue night sky had been engulfed by dark, lecherous clouds had begun to noisily empty their mirth and sorrows upon the world. Fuji felt quite like them, as his steely turquoise orbs narrowed. She had still been as beautiful as ever, too bad she thought him to be one who only ever felt pleasure at another's sorrow, and lust. He had been slightly angered at the sight of Yukimura holding Sakuno, but angered more as he knew he had no right to be irked in the first place. Seiichi was his closest friend, only second to Tezuka, and **Ryuzaki Sakuno was the one girl he should have never fallen in love with.**

* * *

_He sighed happily as the cool droplets of water washed off all the sweat and grime that had accumulated during evening practice. A shower was the best way to get over fatigue and to dispose of unwanted thoughts. He got out of the cubicle and into the locker room as he proceeded to put on his clothing. Just as he was done pulling up his pants, the door to the room creaked open when a startled gasp could be heard from the intruder. Fuji's teal coloured orbs widened as he looked at the girl with auburn hair, as she stared back, equally surprised. 'Fuji-senpai is shirtless…SHIRTLESS!' she blushed thoroughly as she uttered confused words of apology and was out in an instant. Fuji's heart pounded painfully in his chest as he looked at the door. Why had she come in at that particular moment? He wracked his brain to think of a possible explanation, but found none. He wondered how they'd react on the next encounter. Oh hell. He really didn't want it to be awkward between them, not with the girl he loved so dearly. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he left for home._

_The day was sunny but pleasant. Fuji seemed to be in a particularly good mood. He had decided that he would make sure nothing would change between the doe-eyed girl and him. As he entered the school gates, he even went as far as waving to a few of the fan-girls as he passed them by. Class would start soon and he made his way to his seat, beside the hazel haired boy. "Ne Tezuka, what a nice day, isn't it?" Tezuka quietly assessed Fuji from the corner of his eye, "you're especially happy today, cactus bloomed?" Fuji chuckled softly as he shook his head 'no'. "Saa… I need to talk to Ryuzaki Sakuno", Tezuka looked at him dubiously, he had known that Fuji had taken a liking to the brown haired girl, but he worried for the both of them. Firstly, because Ryuzaki Sakuno was shy by nature and still seemed to bear feelings for Echizen, and secondly, Fuji had recently been named the Ladies' Man, as he had indeed, taken up many offers for dates. He froze as he heard Fuji humming softly to himself, his attention was quickly diverted to a bunch of his classmates who were busy chatting off about something that seemed to annoy Fuji. As he listened intently, he could pick out snippets of conversation such as "nah, that tennis coach's grand-daughter is SO much hotter, dude! Her best friend is just noisy, I'd totally want to take Ryuzaki out on a date and treat her well, if you know what I mean" and a few of the boys snickered before a loud gasp was heard from the boy who had been talking. Tezuka's eyes widened as he looked to his left to find Fuji missing. He looked back at the group of boys where he spotted the brown haired prodigy, smiling sickeningly at the boy. "Saa… I don't know what you mean, would you mind telling me?" asked Fuji, venom dripping with every word. The said boy visibly shuddered as he stuttered out, "a-ah… haha..! Fuji-san! N-nothing! I meant nothing!" Brilliant blue eyes opened as they glared icily at him, "you will stay the hell away from Ryuzaki if you value your life" he seethed. In a split second, his expression was back to the normal smiling façade, as he calmly walked back to his seat, as if nothing had happened. _

_He walked up the flight of stairs that lead to the terrace. He was planning on eating his wasabi flavoured lollipop that he had recently bought from his uncle's store. He smiled happily as he stepped foot into the landing and out into the sun. It was indeed, a wonderful day. He made to sit down and looked up at the sky, as pleasant breeze blew at his face and hair. What a wonderful angel he resembled! He was about to place the piece of candy into his mouth when he jumped at the sudden 'THUD!' that could be heard at the entrance. In his moment of shock, he had somehow dropped his lollipop and was now furious. He quickly looked in the direction of the disturbance when he felt all his anger drain out quickly. There sat the victim of his affections, as she pouted and soothed her scraped knee. Fuji's heart instantly melted at the sight of his love, as she sat there, so vulnerable. _

_He quickly went to her side and took off his tie, wrapping it around her knee. "Saa… Sakuno-chan, you should be more careful, you could have seriously hurt yourself." Sakuno blushed a pretty pink as she quietly apologized to him, to which Fuji simply chuckled lightly, "you should also stop apologizing so much, ne?" her blush deepened as her breath caught. He was giving her his most sincere smile and those blue… blue eyes! How beautiful they were! "F-fuji-senpai! I-I'm okay now! Arigatougosaimashita!" squeaked out a flustered Sakuno. Fuji had been taken off guard as he looked at the girl in front of him, she was blushing, that was obvious. He then deliberately took his face closer to hers as he maintained eye contact. She didn't look away, but her cheeks grew increasingly hot and red. A small smirk graced the Tensai's features as he quickly pulled away. So he did have quite an effect on her, pleased with himself, he looked at Sakuno once again, before softly kissing her cheek, "see you around, Sa-ku-no-chan." With that, he was gone._

* * *

He laughed bitterly at the memory. He had been so happy that day, and she had looked so pretty when blushing, blushing for him. If only, if only she had continued to blush and smile at him after that faithful day… but she hadn't, she had run away, **far, far away from him.**

* * *

_Sakuno and Fuji had been eating lunch together lately, noted Tezuka. He was glad that they had started with friendship, this way, neither of the concerned parties would have to face sudden changes. He also noted that Fuji was extremely chipper ever since the Terrace Encounter. Why wouldn't he be? He was spending time with the girl he loved, after all. _

_It had been three months since that day and Fuji and Sakuno had grown considerably closer. Sakuno smiled happily as she skipped to the terrace when she suddenly halted. She could hear voices coming from inside. She registered that they were Fuji-senpai's and another… female's? She dared herself to peek through the opening between the wall and door as she gasped softly. There stood Fuji senpai, with a girl trapped between him and the wall, their faces suspiciously close to one another. He leaned in and Sakuno couldn't take much more as she noisily dashed away from the two seniors. Fuji's eyes widened as he vaguely spotted strands of auburn hair before she completely disappeared from sight. 'Shit', he thought. She had seen them, and it really didn't take a Genius to figure out what they must have looked like. He gave the girl a quick glare as he ran after Sakuno. _

_He caught up to her as he stepped in front of her, his eyes open. "Sakuno-chan, I'd like to explain myself, please?" he asked politely and calmly, despite the raging typhoon within his heart. Sakuno looked at him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Why did he have to explain anything to her, anyway? It wasn't like they were in a romantic relationship. "Fuji-senpai, it's quite alright. It… I shouldn't have peeked, I'm sorry for being rude… L-let's have lunch now, shall we…?" she asked dully. It hurt to see her sad, but she didn't want an explanation, and he wasn't about to force her into listening. But in retrospect, __**he really wished he had. **_

_Sakuno had been enduring quite a bit of bullying ever since she had started getting closer to her senpai. Of course, she always felt protected because Tezuka would keep a watch on her, and Eiji and Oishi somehow always turned up to rescue her before things went out of hand. Inui had a way to shooing the girls away as he always had a glass of one or the other murky, scary looking juice with him. Taka-san would always ask the girls to leave rather politely and who could resist such a sweet boy's request? Kaido, on the other hand was a whole different story, what with his hissing and glaring and all and Momo would simply laugh at the girls saying they were just jealous. _

_In spite of all that protection, Sakuno couldn't help but overhear things concerning Fuji making out or sleeping with one girl or another. She knew they were rumours, but she couldn't help but let them get to her. _

_They still had lunch together and hung out a bit after Tennis practice. But both knew that they never spoke quite as cheerfully anymore, at least, Sakuno didn't. And so the end of the school year came and the seniors had finally graduated. Eiji was cheering loudly as he jumped around hugging any batchmate he could find. Fuji looked happily at his friends, when he caught sight of Sakuno, smiling at all of them happily. He quickly made his way to her as he could feel his palms getting slightly sweaty. When was the last time he had been this nervous? Oh wait, never. He let out a long, laboured breath as he looked her in the eye. Sakuno knew she would miss him, and couldn't deny that she did actually like her senpai a lot. Fuji drew her into a tight hug as he buried his face in her hair. Sakuno stiffened at the action, but eventually gave in and returned the sweet gesture. _

_The Prodigy smiled into her tresses as he whispered, "Sakuno… I love you." He heard her gasp at the confession, but she hadn't broken the contact between them. Tears swarmed around her pupils as her vision blurred. She was happy… oh, if only she hadn't over-thought the whole thing. The chattering of the fangirls returned to her, she had tried, time and again to forget about the rumours, but she couldn't. She quickly pushed him away as she looked at him with teary eyes. "N-no Fuji-senpai! You don't love me" she whispered, "Y-you… I really don't want to be the victim of your sexual frustrations and lust." _

_Fuji looked like he had been hit with a thousand arrows. He stared at her, wide-eyed. What had she just said? Lust? Sexual Frustrations?! Did she really believe that that was all she was to him?! Sakuno gasped immediately and regretted saying what she had. "F-fuji-senpai… I-i.. I didn't mean i-it!" but it had been too late. When she tipped her face to look at him, her eyes widened in fear. There stood Fuji Syusuke, looking at her with blank, dull and icy blue eyes. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked over his face. "F-fuji senpai?" she tried reaching out to him, but he backed away. "Sakuno-san" he said, with a lifeless tone to it. Tears had streamed down the beautiful girl's face as she continued to stare at him. He had addressed her so formally… all the progress they had made, was gone. It was all meaningless. "Sakuno-san, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. I shall make sure never to contact you in the future. Good bye." With that, he had walked away, he hurt so much, he could hear his heart weeping, but what did it matter? The loving Fuji Syusuke from minutes before no longer existed, he would never come back._

* * *

He let out a bone-chilling, low chuckle in nostalgia. She had destroyed that part of him, the part of him that loved her so dearly, with all he had. He had seen the regret in her eyes as soon as she had said those words, but he couldn't find it in himself to ever love again. It irritated him that she had to turn up once again, in his life that he had so carefully managed to keep. Why? Why now, of all the times? He knew for a fact, that **Ryuzaki Sakuno would definitely, be the death of him.**

* * *

**Ah... The charms of a dark Fuji-kun *.***

**Please R&R =)**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	3. Chapter 3- When All is Lost

**AN****: So here it is! The next chapter! ^_^ Thank you Dear Readers, i shall try updating as soon as possible. ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Prince of Tennis, but I do own the OC's XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3- When All is Lost.**

Agate eyes looked over the girl's reflection as she fixed her tie. "Sakuno, do you think you will be joining the Tennis Club?" The auburn haired girl turned to face her friend, "No…I have no talent in the sport, and besides, I like watching our senpai-tachi play, what about Sayuri?" The said girl nodded in understanding, "Souka…I'll probably join the University Press!" Sakuno smiled as she imagined her friend prancing around the place in order to gather information. Yes, she would make a good journalist.

* * *

A week into college, Sakuno had decided that she loved Psychology as it was applied biology, and Literature. She had known that she wasn't the Math Nerd kind of girl, but her love for the sciences had always only grown. However, she also loved the Arts, and hence, was very pleased that she would be studying a bit of both. The two girls shared only Additional English and Literature together and would discuss various poems and extracts during their perusal of the subject. They had both grown very close and had been hanging out with the seniors as well. While every boy from the Junior Tennis Circuit was being extremely courteous and protective of the two girls, Yukimura seemed to take a little extra interest in our little Sakuno-chan. Tezuka would stare at him pointedly whenever he tried taking her out to one of the meals of the day, to which the violet haired lad would smile sweetly and chuckle under his breath.

Fuji hadn't been spotted for the past week and his friends were starting to worry about whether the prodigy was doing okay, now that his past had come back to well, haunt him. Sakuno grew increasingly sad every time she thought of the brown haired male, because she simply couldn't deny that she still held feelings for him, though not sure exactly how deep they ran.

* * *

He had kept his word, he never contacted her once after that day, she had sent him e-mails, but received no reply. She knew she had uttered extremely hurtful words, but they couldn't be taken back, and so she could only hope that time would heal his wounds. Apparently not, if two years hadn't proved that the Prodigy couldn't be healed, then nothing else did. Both Sakuno and Fuji had been undergoing mental and emotional changes, it seemed. While Fuji had totally drawn himself out of the world where happy endings did exist, Sakuno had spent the past two years somehow managing to stay at the top of class, despite nearly hitting rock bottom several times. She didn't know what had kept her afloat, but something had. The Ryuzaki Sakuno of the present time had lost all her affections for the dark haired, cat-eyed Tennis Superstar, as her heart ached for the love Fuji had once chosen to offer to her. There was the reasonable and fair part of her that continually reprimanded her for her actions, and reasoned that the Fuji she knew was lost and that she had to move on, but the less rational and more emotional part of her remained determined to bring him back. Somebody had to shove some sense into the girl.

* * *

As Sakuno and Sayuri headed back to their dorm room, the tall figure of a certain Tezuka Kunimitsu stood, looking over the two girls steadily. He nodded in greeting as the two girls looked at him questioningly. "Sakuno-san, I would like to have a private word with you", he said, looking at Sayuri pointedly. Nodding in understanding, the blue haired girl waved to her friend and bid the two good bye, smiling. Tezuka led her to one of the Tennis courts and turned towards her, his face showing a hint of sadness. "I'd like to let you know about what exactly happened on the day you caught him with that girl..."

Sayuri hummed softly as she fixed her hair into a loose bun, ready to hit the bed, when a curt knock was heard. Knowing that it was Sakuno, she happily opened to door to find a sullen looking Tezuka. "Ah, Tezuka-senpai, Sakuno..?" he shifted as he made way for the younger girl. Ink blue orbs widened at the sight of an extremely pale and distraught Sakuno. "Sakuno…?" the brown haired girl continued to shake uncontrollably as she was led inside by Tezuka. He turned to face Sayuri, "I'm sorry, but it was something she simply had to know. Good night." Having said that, he left the two girls to themselves. A stifled cry caught her attention as Sakuno had fallen atop her bed and had started weeping out buckets. Alarmed, Sayuri rushed to the girl's side, gently hugging her in the hopes of comforting her. "S-Sayuri-chan… I-I absolutely ruined it… I've been stupid and ditzy and confused and…oh god…" She hiccupped as more tears flowed free.

She then began to take control of her emotions as she attempted to narrate the occurrence at the Tennis Courts.

* * *

_The hallways were deserted as light footsteps echoed off the walls. Fuji Syusuke sensed that something was amiss. __**Boy was he right.**_

_As he entered his classroom to pick up his lunch, he spotted a small piece of paper placed on his desk. As he unfolded the material, his blue eyes shone as he scanned its contents. 'This is about Ryuzaki Sakuno. Meet me on the terrace' said the chit. Fuji's eyes narrowed as he tried to analyse the meaning of the note, but whether it would be right to meet this anonymous person was not in his control. When it came to Sakuno, his mind always worked against his better judgement. He turned on his heel and swiftly headed to the terrace. Whatever this issue was, it better had be good, he was most probably giving up some quality time with his Sakuno._

_He noticed the terrace door ajar and stepped out. His beautiful features were slightly marred as he scowled almost unnoticeably. "Yes?" he asked the girl in front of him. 'Loose woman' was the first phrase that crossed his mind as he looked her up and down. Her dress shirt was undone in a manner that showed a considerable amount of cleavage and her skirt rode up so high, one would probably be able to spot her undies. But Syusuke needn't go that far, he was plain disgusted by her appearance. "Syusuke-kuuunn…" purred the girl as she looked at him with what she assumed to be a seductive pout. Shuddering inwardly, "And what is it that you wanted to tell me?" the girl laughed lightly as she took hold of his tie and pulled him to her. "Mou, don't you see that Ryuzaki is manipulating you, Syusuke-kun? She's a bitch, you know. She might look all innocent and angelic, but she's really a vixen. I know how these girls are" she finished. Cerulean eyes flashed as he roughly pushed her against the wall. "Do you know yourself, girl? Talking about Sakuno that way won't do you any good" he lowered his face to her ear as he whispered, "You will stop whatever you were thinking of doing to Sakuno, because I'm aware that you're all bullying her. She's a strong girl, but she's bound to snap. If you push her that far, or push her at all, I can be thrice as bitchy you whores. Keep that in—" The door to the terrace banged open as he spotted strands of auburn hair sway as they followed the rushing girl. He glared icily at the girl in front of him. Her expression changed from scared to shocked to witch-like. She smirked at him as she pulled him closer when Fuji dangerously bit out, "Get the Fuck out of her life, you bitch." With that, he had dashed off behind the girl of his dreams._

Heart-breaking sobs could be heard in the room as her broken figure shook with all the pain and guilt that she felt. She had done him extremely wrong and she couldn't find it in her to forgive herself. Why had she been such a fool? Why had she let her mind go awry? This was inexcusable. She wiped off her tears with shaky hands as she looked at her best friend. Sayuri's eyes caught hers as they reflected the renewed determination in Sakuno's brown ones. In that moment, ink blue eyes transformed from worried and sad to relieved and proud. Sakuno would be alright. "S-Sayuri… I'm going to… I'm going to show you what Fuji Syusuke is really like. He will come back, to me, to the senpais, to all of us." Sayuri smiled gently at her friend as she brought her into a warm hug, "Yes, Sakuno-chan, show me. Definitely" she whispered softly…

* * *

The birds chirped gaily as the lilting rays of a reddish golden sun illuminated all things big and small. Two beating hearts could be heard, if one listened closely. Two pairs of eyes travelled to the high ceilings of the rooms. One was Crystal blue, the other, an Agate brown. The latter twinkled as they crinkled, smiling. The other, drooped slightly, turning glassy, filled with sadness. For Ryuzaki Sakuno, it was a new day and a supposedly new beginning. For Fuji Syusuke, it was a new beginning alright, but this one seemed to have no end. Damn right, it didn't, but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

* * *

It was the day everybody was to sign up for clubs. Sakuno bid her friend goodbye as she headed to the third floor, where the Art Club resided. On entering, her eyes widened in awe as she stared all the students,who sat in comfortable positions, painting to their heart's content. None seemed to bother about the little dabs of paint on their skin as they looked towards their pieces with fondness. She gingerly walked towards one of the members, "Ano… May I know where I could enrol?" a boy with black hair and green eyes looked up at her, he regarded her for a minute with serious eyes, later turning towards the back of the hall, "OI TETSU! Somebody wants to enrol, get your behind here." Sakuno blushed with embarrassment as every head turned towards her. "Yare yare, here pretty girl, just fill in the forms and you can start right away!" said the boy named Tetsu. Sakuno looked at the Green eyed boy and back at Tetsu, with Royal Blue eyes and similar messy black hair, and back at the Green eyed boy. Tetsu laughed lightly, "Ah, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Minami Tetsuya, third year World History and Art major." He looked towards the other boy "this is Minami Shinji, my twin brother" Sakuno couldn't help but think out loud, "Ah! No wonder!" Immediately, cheerful laughter erupted as Sakuno flushed a deeper pink. Minami Tetsuya patted her head as he went back to his painting spot, chuckling softly.

Having finished the formalities, she set about looking for a nice spot in the huge hall, where she would be able to set her imagination free. She quickly retrieved some canvas and paint material from the club storage and sat near a window, as she allowed her skilled hands to begin creating whatever her heart wished to paint. "Ne, Ryuzaki-san, you seem really skilled! Maybe you could display one of your pieces at the Annual Exhibition?" said a girl with wavy black hair and violet eyes, a kind smile gracing her lips. Sakuno smiled sweetly as she politely thanked the senior. "Oh! I heard you're from Seigaku, is school still the same?" she asked. Sakuno looked at the girl questioningly, when it suddenly hit her. Ah ha! This girl was the Vice-President of the student council when Sakuno had just entered high-school. Bowing slightly, "Yes, yes it is! It's a pleasure to finally be able to talk to you, Chitanda Mei senpai." The said girl laughed lightly, "Ryuzaki-san, it's quite alright! We're part of the same club now, there's no necessity to be this formal! Let's make great pieces together, ne?" Sakuno flushed with glee as she nodded, "un!"

"Saa… you all seem to be quite into your work today, a great stroke of inspiration, I suppose?" Everybody looked up to greet the President of the Art Club. His blue eyes roamed over the 56 members of the club when suddenly, his sharp eyes caught sight of an extra member. He looked at her once again and froze. "Saa… I see we have a new member" he stated, matter-of-factly. Sakuno couldn't take her eyes off him. He was here, Fuji Syusuke was here. Immediately, she felt all her courage and resolve disappear. She stared, fixated. "Ah! Fuji-kun, Ryuzaki-san just enrolled! Great timing! I hear you two go way back?" Fuji continued to look at Sakuno with dull interest. "What are you talking about, Chitanda? I hardly know Ryuzaki-san, she simply happened to be one of our juniors." To say that Sakuno was shocked was an understatement. _Just one of his juniors? _Just how much had he changed?! He even refused to acknowledge the fact that they had been close, no, extremely close, and in love with each other! She took in a deep breath to calm herself as her eyes followed the back of his shirt, as he gracefully walked away, towards his own little corner…

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**Do R&R. Your thoughts are always welcome.**

**And just a little sneak-peek for all you wonderful people. :)**

* * *

_His lips left a hot trail of kisses as he sucked and bit the soft flesh of her long, slender neck. He nipped at her collar bones and he felt her release a cry of protest. "S-Syusuke-kun... P-Please stop!" His lips trailed her jawline as he bit her lower lip, nipping gently. He kissed her pink lips over and over, unaffected by the fact that they trembled with fear every time he did so. His hot tongue darted out slightly as he licked her ear lob, sucking gently. "Saa... Why would you want me to stop, Sakuno-san..? You should know better than anybody else that I always give into my lust...- _

* * *

**Okay, maybe next time. =P**

**Until then-**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	4. Chapter 4- A Ray of Hope, maybe?

**Yioru-chan: Thank you for the reviews. OH! And the lovely discussions! ^_^ here's the chapter you've been waiting for! XD**

**YuhiZael-san: I hope I can let you know what I intend to put forth better, now that there are more chapters! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Yuhi-san****: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! =) I hope this chapter is fun to read as well! ^_^**

**See you-san****: Right?! FujiSaku is so amazing! ^_^ Here's your next chapter, thank you =D**

**heartluv-san****: Yes, I hope he forgives her quickly too! *tells my mind to make Fuji forgive our little Sakuno-chan quickly! Hayaku!* Their love is painful, ne? :/**

* * *

**Also! There will be some TezuSayuri, I know she's an OC and everything, but I think they're quite cute! :3 Please support the pairing! ^_^ Forgive me! *joins my hands* there will also be some YukiSaku, as I have hinted in the earlier chapters. But, I'd also like to let all you FujiSaku Lovers know that you don't have to worry, if you know what I mean ;) Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **** Nope, not at all :3 PoT is not mine :(**

* * *

** A Ray of Hope, maybe?**

It was an unsettling sort of placidity as everybody in the club knew not to question their president. Tears spilled within her heart at the unfamiliarity that he displayed towards her. However, she couldn't find it in herself to give up just yet. She silently turned to her painting as her hands continued their dance, expressing whatever her heart felt.

* * *

The week had gone by without the unexpected. Sakuno had been religiously attending her club activities, she realized she quite enjoyed the company of the club members. They had all only ever been friendly and welcoming. Tetsu and Shinji had taken it upon themselves to help her out whenever she needed anything, the big brother complex, they supposed. It was an unspoken law and abiding by the rules was mandatory, it seemed. No one was allowed to look at Sakuno the wrong way, she was Fuji Syusuke's and everybody knew.

For the Prodigy however, the week had been rather confusing. It seemed as though the girl had been purposely trying to get under his skin, when in actuality, she hadn't even been trying. There would be times when Tezuka would observe how Fuji's brow would dip almost too insignificantly as he returned from the Art Club, or how he would take a few extra gulps of his special Wasabi juice every time he heard Yukimura talk about Sakuno. Every time he would enter the Art Hall, he would be faced with unwanted feelings as he looked upon the Auburn haired lass, smiling to herself, as her fingers clasped the brush, stroking briskly at places, and merely grazing the canvas, at others. He would feel his heart sinking at the sight, yes, it was a beautiful scenario, wherein he would go up to her and kiss her head, to see her turning her beautiful face towards him as her eyes reflected an undying love. It was, however, an impossible scenario. He would once again drown in the coldness of the tempest that he called home, as he would shut away his heart, never to be opened.

* * *

Today was comparatively free for the first year students, as the professors had been summoned to tutor the Final year students, to train them for their exams. Sayuri and Sakuno hummed together lyrics from the song, "Life" by YUI. It was a wonderful day, 'Absolutely Paintable' thought Sakuno as she inhaled the sweet Autumn scent. "Na, Sakuno, you remind me of Autumn, you know? You're hair and eyes, and your ever pink cheeks, all make up the image of a beautiful Autumn morning!" Sakuno turned towards her best friend, "then Sayuri is Winter, ne?" The two girls smiled at one another as they approached the group of young men. Greeting each one of them, they all gathered around a picnic spot, as they sat down comfortably, dispersing into chatters of their own. "Sakuno-chan, you look especially beautiful today" said a smiling Yukimura, to which Sakuno characteristically blushed, "Yukimura-senpai looks good too" the Violet haired lad simply chuckled at her innocence as he sighed happily. He had been thinking about her for a while now. But she was his best friend's woman, he knew. He was, however, just as fearsome, and Sadistic. His eyes narrowed as he thought, 'why not? Syusuke isn't doing much these days to indicate that he has any intentions of accepting her once again, we're both the same, are we not? If it isn't him, then it has to be me', he decided. He was about to ask Sakuno if she would consider it, when he heard Kenya yelling at Shiraishi, "Shiraaaishiiii! Get that thing OFF me!" the cement haired boy looked miffed, "Kenya, that THING is Gabriel II, and I don't understand why you don't like her! If you chose to accept me, you must choose to accept her as well!" he whined. Yuushi and Sanada could only sigh, "How on Earth are you two Prodigies, again?" asked Yuushi. In all the commotion, the group hadn't noticed the absence of a Hazel eyed boy and an Ink-haired girl, as they quietly strolled away from the commotion.

"How is Sakuno-san doing..?" Sayuri tipped her head slightly as a small smile made its way to her lips, "Mmm… she's keeping up somehow, she's determined, you know" she said to Tezuka, her eyes filled with warmth. Tezuka regarded her for a while before turning away, as he felt a small amount of heat creep up his face. He was a gentleman, he wasn't even supposed to be affected by such things, what on Earth? Similar thoughts were running through Sayuri's head, he was practically Sakuno's elder brother, this wasn't even right. But just maybe, she hoped that if ever anything were to happen between the two of them, it would be much less painful than the love their best friends shared. That was unbearable, even as a mere spectator.

* * *

_The two stood in the empty hallway, staring out of one of the French windows. Their eyes reflected similar feelings, of hope, of pain, of concern and of fear. "She's been blaming herself a lot since that day, but I'm glad you opened her eyes, Tezuka-senpai, arigatou…" he quietly nodded in agreement. They stood simply, enjoying the comfortable silence as a cool breeze blew in their faces. She stepped closer to him, in want of heat, he supposed. He did not mind, as he stepped closer as well. A long breath later, "I think Fuji still has it, somewhere, I'm sure he has it in him to trust once again, it will take time, and may be painful, but it will happen once again, I am certain." She felt instantly relieved as he said that, if it were any consolation, the wait would be worth it, for both their friends and all those who cared for them._

* * *

It was almost like a repeat of their high-school days. The female population had started talking and bitching, among other things. Envy was a terrible emotion, because it destroys the purpose of a person's life, as he or she is blinded by what the other does or gets. That was the state of the girls who had once again begun to bully Sakuno. Sakuno had outgrown such trivialities as she simply paid their antics no heed, this seemed to irk the girls even more. The result- she had once again been cornered.

Club activities had been held in the morning that day, because Fuji thought the beautiful weather was a great inspiration. The members had each finished their pieces, the smell of linseed oil lingering in the hall, as those who used oil colours prepared to wipe their equipment clean. A small sigh was released through small, pink lips as Sakuno directed her bright eyes towards the maple tree outside. What a beautiful sight that was! Packing up, she proceeded down the hall way, when a sharp tug at her auburn tresses pulled her back, with her crashing against the wall. She felt a hot pain shoot up her spine, but chose to ignore it. Scissors! That was what was in the hands of the girl that had pulled her. A large pair of scissors, mind you. Sakuno would be fool if she didn't have an inkling as to what they were meant for. "What do you think you're doing? Sharp objects are dangerous, you know" she said, steadily. The girls cackled as they sneered at her, "shut it, bitch. You're one to talk, look at you whoring around with Syusuke-sama! What's more, you've even started playing tricks on Seiichi-sama! How dare you?!"

To say that she was shocked was an understatement, she let out a loud cry as the girl tugged at her hair painfully. Another one of the posse, a girl with black hair and eyes to match, held out a small blade. Her face was elegant, but mannerisms, absolutely appalling! She slashed at Sakuno's arm mercilessly, pointedly ignoring her broken cries. Her hair was next, as the girl lowered the scissors, a sudden chill ran down everybody's spines as soft, firm footsteps approached. "S-syusuke-sama! W-we were j-just-" "Please shut your filthy mouth, girl. Get the fuck away from her, now" he said menacingly. All eyes widened in fear as the girls dropped the sharp instruments and made a run for their lives. Sakuno looked at him, her eyes wide. He regarded her for a moment, when he realized that she had been cut severely. Eyes hardening, he turn on his heel, slightly tilting his head back, "you should stop being such a nuisance and control yourself more, Sakuno-san, Ja." Her head dropped as he walked away yet again, his cold words ringing in her ears. That aside, however, he had saved her! That had account for something, right? She quickly made to follow him when a gasp and a painful wince took over her expression. She gripped her arm as she made her way to the infirmary sullenly.

* * *

He sighed as he looked at the sky painted a beautiful mauve and red, how was this any different? Girls were troublesome creatures. He wondered where all that spite came from, because in all honesty, Ryuzaki Sakuno had never done any of them wrong. Girls were really… just shallow, greedy and spiteful beings. He looked up at the chandelier in the very large dorm room. She continued to haunt him, it had been so long, it only hurt more. He had conditioned his heart to remain stone-like, but every now and then, he would feel it crack slightly, like she was the wind that caused the weathering.

His musings were interrupted as a timid knock sounded at the door. It couldn't be Seiichi or Tezuka, they both had keys to the room, considering they shared it. It must be one of the other boys then, he made his way to the door as he opened it. His eyes narrowed and turned glassy. "What do you think you're doing here?" he asked coldly. "I-I… I wanted to thank you for today, Syusuke-kun" she said steadily. He was pissed. Why did she have to simply turn up whenever she felt like it? He chuckled darkly, moving aside to let her in. Quickly closing the door, he stepped closer to her. "Who do you think you are Sakuno-san? Being so familiar and everything?" Sakuno shivered as she stood her ground, "I'm Sakuno, Syusuke-kun… remember the Sakuno you… y-you loved?" tears threatened to escape her eyes as she looked into his cerulean orbs. She noticed they hardened further, "I don't remember you being the girl I loved, Sakuno-san, she used to trust me." He looked at her as if daring her to say otherwise. She could now feel the hot tears flowing over the sharp planes of her cheeks. He chuckled once again as he stepped closer.

It were as if they had the routine down to perfection, he would step forward, and she, a step backwards. She gasped as the back of knees hit his bed, and the inertia had her falling on to it, trapped firmly between the Sadist and his bed. His eyes glinted as he looked down at her. Her beautiful hair splayed about her heart-shaped, tear stained face. He could feel her breath on his lips. He smirked vilely, as he darted his tongue out to lick away a stray tear. She shivered and whimpered in fear. His eyes were so, so cold. He continued to lick away her tears as his deft fingers unbuttoned her shirt, shifting the material below her elbows, her creamy skin exposed to him, for his viewing pleasure. Her eyes widened in terror. What was he doing?! He laughed humourlessly as his eyes carefully scanned her figure. She was truly beautiful, he smirked widely, he would show her what Lust really was.

His lips left a hot trail of kisses as he sucked and bit the soft flesh of her long, slender neck. He nipped at her collar bones and felt her release a cry of protest. "S-Syusuke-kun... P-Please stop!" His lips trailed her jawline as he bit her lower lip, nipping gently. He kissed her pink lips over and over, unaffected by the fact that they trembled with fear every time he did so. His hot tongue darted out slightly as he licked her ear-lob, sucking gently. "Saa... Why would you want me to stop, Sakuno-san..? You should know better than anybody else that I always give into my lust, right?" he dipped his mouth into her cleavage as he kissed the flesh and made sure to leave a good amount of hickeys. He gripped her upper arms as he dipped his head lower, when he heard her let out a cry of pain. His eyes flashed as he remembered the wounds on her arm. He gently let go of her, his hair hooding his beautiful eyes. He cursed under his breath as he looked at her broken expression. He quickly pulled her shirt over her skin, and buttoned it up. He looked down at her, she was trembling with fear, fear… she was afraid of him.

His jaw hardened, "You should leave. Don't ever come back, Sakuno-san" he said, as he turned away, shutting his eyes closed. He heard shifting and soft, unsure footsteps that faded away as the door clicked shut. What had he done? He let out low, laboured breaths as he looked at the flooring with wide eyes. Just what had he done?! Her broken and scared expression was painted fresh in his head. He fell to the ground as he buried his face in his hands, his fingers tugging at his chocolate orbs. He had done the unthinkable. He had tainted his angel, why? When had he become such a demon?

She made her way to the dorm room, collapsing as soon as she was inside. Heart wrenching sobs were heard as she shook uncontrollably. She had vowed to bring him back, he had shown concern for her today, and her heart told her that it wasn't a hoax. But at this point, she wasn't so sure, heck she wasn't even sure she was going to be okay…

* * *

**Owari! ^_^ **

**I hope you wonderful readers enjoyed it! =)**

**I've posted two chapters at once this time, so go on and click on Chapter 5! =D**

**Do R&R**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	5. Chapter 5- Red, Orange and Yellow

**And, here it is! =) Again, thank you all for your love =) I hope I can make you all happy with this chapter as well! ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: Need I say more? It says 'Disclaimer' ^_^**

* * *

**Red, Orange and Yellow- Where you go, I will follow.**

"_**Sakuno?! Sakuno, oh no..!" She heard shuffling and her best friend's voice as she felt herself being lifted and placed on her bed. A tender hand caressed her hair and a soft, sweet voice whispered sorrowfully. "Oh Sakuno… who did this to you..?"**_

_**Right… who did this to her? She had fainted, she knew. But why? She had been cornered by a bunch of girls and had been cut deeply…**_

Her brown orbs opened as fresh tears flowed down the sides of her temples. She remembered everything. Her choked sob left her lips as she covered her eyes with the back of her palm. Sayuri looked at her dear friend, what had happened? "Sakuno-chan… would you please tell me what happened, please?" the only reply she received were more sobs from the auburn haired girl. Sakuno sat up in her bed, as she looked at the worried girl with a pained expression. "S-Sayuri-c-chan… *sob* S-Syusuke *sob* k-kun… h-he…" she trailed off as a fresh batch of tears spilled from her eyes. Sayuri quickly wrapped her arms around the fragile girl protectively, stroking her hair, as she shushed her gently.

* * *

Sakuno had fallen asleep again and Sayuri was livid. What was wrong with Fuji-senpai? She stomped to the dorm room as she firmly knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a startled looking Yukimura, "Oh, good evening Sayu—whoa!" he exclaimed as she swiftly made her way to the unsuspecting Tezuka, firmly gripping his wrist as she tugged him to get up. He looked surprised and irritated as he looked at her questioningly. One hard glare from the girl was enough to inform him that something was wrong. And so, he let her drag him out of his dorm room and into the chilly night, leaving a startled Seiichi behind.

She was crazy, this woman. He firmly stood his ground once they were at the Tennis Courts. "Oshitari-san, what is the problem?" he asked softly. Hazel eyes widened as he saw the tears beading her ink-blue ones as she glared at him angrily. "What do you mean what's wrong?! Why can't you shove some sense into Fuji-senpai's head?! He's only been hurting her ever since we got here. What the hell did he do?!" she almost yelled into his face. Tezuka's eyes softened, as he looked at her. Sighing, he could now relate as to why Fuji had looked s forlorn as he had entered the room, this was the second time he had seen the young man this way. "I honestly do not know what transpired between them… I'm sorry…" He pulled out a neatly folded hand-kerchief which he handed to the younger girl. She was hurt as well, he could see. Her eyes shone concern as she accepted the piece of cloth, without making eye-contact.

He awkwardly patted her head as she wiped away her tears. It wasn't like he handled crying girls whom he had a liking for on a daily basis! She laughed with teary eyes as she looked at him, "Tezuka-senpai, you don't say much, do you?" he tilted his head slightly, "what can I say to you if you continue calling me Tezuka-senpai, Oshitari-san?" she smirked slightly, "well, you still call me Oshitari-san, you know." The corners of his lips twitched upwards almost unnoticeably, but being the sister of two extremely sharp young men, she was bound to be observant. She smiled brightly, "then, Kunimitsu-san" she sated, softly. He looked straight at her, his hazel coloured eyes holding an expression she couldn't particularly put a finger on. He nodded slowly, "Sayuri-san."

* * *

Weeks passed by as Sakuno has slowly started regaining her usual cheer and warmth. After that evening, however, Fuji refused to meet her eye. They looked the same- blank, cold and lifeless. She didn't know what he was thinking, she couldn't, rather. He had, after all, perfected the Art of Stoicism. She shook her head as she headed to her destination, she now had to hear out what Yukimura-senpai had to say as well…

* * *

_It was a beautiful night as the stars twinkled upon the world, showering their blessings on every person who happened to look up at them. A small smile tugged at the girl's lips as she looked at the ocean that is the sky. Her peach coloured dress coupled with an off white sweater complemented her pretty features beautifully. Her long tresses flew as she made her way to the University Fountain. Over the few months, she had found peace here, when nobody else moved about. "Sakuno-chan?" came a soft voice. She turned her head towards the voice as a small smile graced her lips, "Yukimura-senpai!" he smiled at her warmly. He truly belonged to the night. His violet hair matching the skies as his fair skin glowed under the moonlight. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt and a black jacket, with dark blue jeans. He patted the seat next to him, "Why don't you come sit Sakuno-chan?" she nodded happily as she daintily made her way to the older boy's side. They shared a peaceful silence as the stars smiled back at them. "Ne Sakuno-chan… I have something I need to tell you, but, now is not the right time, I suppose, would you meet me the coming Friday, at the park?" she looked at him questioningly, but smiled as she saw him string at her earnestly, a small, expectant smile playing on his lips. "Un!"_

So, here she was, heading towards the central park. She decided to wear a nice full-sleeved white dress with black stockings and Grey boots. She inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers as she smiled brightly at the approaching figure of her senpai. He looked stunning. With grey pants, and a navy blue shirt, and a striped grey and black scarf draped skilfully around his neck. He too, wore boots, of the black kind. He smiled at her, greeting her politely. "It's a nice evening, isn't it?" she nodded happily as she looked at all the flowers and plants. "Yukimura-senpai likes plants, ne?" "Yes, very much! Plants are wonderful—oh, why did you not wear something warmer, Sakuno-chan?" she looked at him sheepishly, as she shivered from the cold.

Her eyes widened as she felt something warm around her neck. He had draped his scarf around her neck, leaving himself to face the chilly weather. She blushed at the sweet gesture. He took her hand as he led her through one of the paths strewn with red and golden maple leaves, when suddenly, the skies turned grey and cold droplets of rain were showered upon all those outdoors. Yukimura quickly pulled Sakuno towards the main building but was stopped as she tugged at his hands, smiling. "Senpai, could we stand under the rain, just for a while?" Yukimura looked at her with wide eyes, "But Sakuno-chan, you'll catch a co—Sakuno-chan! Wha?" he immediately caught her falling figure. Her face was flushed and her skin was hot, she had a fever. He quickly picked her up and headed to the dorm rooms. Upon entering, he laid her down on his bed, gently probing her awake, "Sakuno-chan… can you get up for a bit? You'll need to change out of your wet clothes…"

* * *

After he had her changed into one of his smaller shirts and sweatpants, he covered her form with a blanket, as he rubbed her cold hands with his warm ones. His heart melted looking at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent and beautiful… he lightly brushed his lips against the back of her palms and he sighed. He could never have her… "I like you lot you know, Sakuno-chan…" he whispered softly. She stirred briefly and fell back into a peaceful slumber. He took a deep breath as he willed his racing heart to calm down. He shifted slightly, as he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, then on her eye-lids, and then her nose, slowly leaving feather light kisses on her high cheek bones. His lips slowly moved to hers, as he was about to kiss those soft, pink—he was suddenly yanked off her and pushed against the wall harshly. Violet eyes glared angrily at cold blue ones.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing Seiichi?" seethed Fuji. Yukimura simply glared harder, "I was showing her how I really felt, something that you, Syusuke clearly haven't been doing." Cerulean eyes widened by a fraction, "What the hell are you talking about?" he said, tightening his grip on Yukimura's shirt. "You know very well what I'm talking about. I'll let you know that I don't plan on giving her up simply because she once belonged to you, Syusuke. We aren't much different, are we? It won't even be very challenging to make her fall in love with me instead." Fuji's jaws hardened as he gave his best friend his best death glare. "I didn't know you could stoop so low Seiichi, you know she's mine, she always will be. Don't you DARE touch her." Yukimura smirked darkly, "Why the hell should I not? I don't see you making her smile. In fact, the only thing you have been doing is causing her pain. You must be blind not to notice that, Genius for nothing, huh?" He pushed the Violet haired man against the wall once again, "I am not blind, Seiichi." He took in laboured breaths as he dropped his head, clutching on to Yukimura's shirt more firmly. "I am not fucking blind. Screw you" he finished darkly.

A soft whimpering could be heard from one of the beds, as both males turned towards the girl. Brown orbs opened slowly as they adjusted to the light. She bolted upright as she scanned her surroundings. "Y-yukimura-senpai, S-syusuke-kun, w-what are you two doing?!" she asked as she realized they must have been fighting or having an argument of sorts, considering the bitter expression on their faces. Her eyes travelled down to her lap as they widened in realization. Her head snapped towards Fuji, "S-Syusuke-kun! Yukimura-senpai was just helping me, W-We didn't…" she trailed off as the Chocolate haired male roughly pushed his friend away, as he sullenly made his way out the room, the door slamming loudly.

His smirk faltered as he slid down, against wall, sinking to his knees. His eyes met Sakuno's teary ones. She was trying hard not to breakdown in front of him. What the hell? Could Fuji ever realize just how much he loved Sakuno? Damn it. He couldn't even confess to her conscious self, he really, really hated his best friend at this point.

* * *

**Oh, how sad :3 I hope he realizes soon enough. Yes, Sakuno will always be his, but he mustn't take it for granted, ne? (Let's hope he doesn't! ^_^ )**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Do R&R =)**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	6. Chapter 6- No Words Needed

**AN****: Yioru-chan- I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ =D Here's hoping you like this one too! Kekeke! XD Yep, Syusuke should totally be more careful! X3**

**Yuhi-san****- Oh, thank you so much! ^_^ I'm really happy you liked it! =)**

**Heartluv-san****- Haha! I know, right? I would totally root Yukimura too! But then again, we all know who Sakuno-chan will end up with, no? ;)**

**Disclaimer****: Nuh-uh, I do not own Tennisu no Ouji-sama :3**

**I hope you all like it! Please Enjoy, you lovely people! =D =)**

* * *

**No Words Needed**

Suffering, so much suffering those three were experiencing, god knows how they kept themselves sane. Sakuno, in her desperate attempt to open Fuji's heart once again, Seiichi, in his state of confusion as to his feelings, both- for Syusuke and Sakuno, and Fuji, in his vehement struggle between denial and acceptance. This was what their lives have come to be, a melange of conflicting emotions, of polar perspectives and a test of bonds.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen, not with Yukimura-senpai at least. Sakuno had already done enough to sadden and anger Syusuke, and now she was being an obstacle in a friendship that both men deeply treasured. She would feel happy at times when she would envision Yukimura's smiling face, but then as minutes passed by, she'd realize he wouldn't be able to smile too often anymore. She honestly didn't wish to come in between the two men, but somehow, Syusuke had perceived things wrongly when he saw her in his best friend's bed, in his clothes. She couldn't blame him, it looked questionable. But the irony of life was that she found herself in a similar predicament as Syusuke had, in the past. Boy, how she hated what life had thrown at her. She wiped away the tears that unceremoniously flowed down her smooth, pale skin.

* * *

Two weeks had passed by since that faithful evening, and none of them had dared cross each other. Grief would ensue if they did, and so none of their peers forced them into talking either. It was, however, only a matter of time until one of the three students felt the need for companionship.

Sakuno had been sitting under a maple tree in a secluded area of the Central Park. She sighed in sadness, as she looked down at her palms. 'Why has it become like this..? Why do we always have to beat around the bush this way?' she pursed her lips as the skin of her palms caught her hot tears. Suddenly, her vision was obscured, as her sight darkened and something soft was pressed gently against her eye-lids. "You'll lose a lot of water at this rate, you know" came a gentle, all too familiar voice. Her pink lips parted in a soft gasp as her hands grazed the fabric of his hand-kerchief. "Y-Yukimura-senpai… Are you sure this is okay?" she asked, with her vision still cut off. He sighed into her shoulder, as he brought his arms around her petite frame. "I don't know what is okay and what isn't at this point, Sakuno-chan…" Sakuno placed her hands on his arms, "Senpai, I think you should let go…" his eyes dropped to the grass beneath them, as he whispered sadly, "I know that… but I don't want to Sakuno-chan, I love you, you know?" Sakuno gasped loudly at the confession, as she turned to look him in the eye. Those violet eyes shone so much sadness, it broke her heart. "Seiichi-senpai… You know I cannot love you the way you love me, Syusuke-kun will always… he will always…" Yukimura continued to smile sadly as he let go of her, shifting to settle down next to her. "Wakata yo…" she smiled at him apologetically. Two drawn out sighs were released as two pairs of eyes looked at the Maple Tree just outside the senior common room.

* * *

It was true that Tezuka Kunimitsu never showed much emotion, but it didn't mean that he didn't have any. He felt a lot of things- concern, happiness, sadness, excitement, and lately, an inkling of love. As they looked at his best friend and the girl whom he would openly call his sister, sitting out in the park with such sorrowful eyes, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. It would have been so much easier if Seiichi had fallen in love with another girl, but who could blame him? After all, nobody chose who they fell in love with. He looked straight ahead, where his… friend sat, as she willed herself not to cry. He extended his hand as he twisted his long fingers around a stray strand of midnight blue hair that had come loose from the braid. "Don't cry, they're doing enough of that already, we mustn't let our guards down." She stifled a giggle as she looked at him, only to gasp as she realized he was being serious. Her eyes lingered on his for a while before she felt her cheeks burn, as she looked away. He cleared his throat as he ran his fingers through his hazel locks.

"What's this? Another love story, ahn?" the pair turned to look at the four men, as they approached the window as well. "Na, Tezuka, what about your marriage arrangement, ahn?" Tezuka cocked his head to the side and raised a neat eyebrow, "What are you talking about Atobe?" he asked, feeling Sayuri's eyes on him, questioning. Atobe smirked and brought his face uncomfortably close to the bespectacled lad, "Our Marriage, of course, did you forget your undying love for Ore-sama, ahn?" Tezuka's eyebrow twitched and Kenya quickly moved to cover his sister's eyes, "A-Atobe, stop doing inappropriate things in front of my sister!" Tezuka simply stepped away from the silvery purple haired male, sighing, "I'd rather marry Gabriel II than marry you, Atobe." "Ahh~ Ecsta—WHAT?!" sputtered a flustered Shiraishi, as he brought the beetle closer to his chest. Tezuka was absolutely annoyed that Shiraishi took that seriously, when Yuushi chuckled lowly, "So, Tezuka has developed a sense of humour, ka?" Sayuri stepped away from her Nii-chan, as she giggled, "Sparse, but a sense of humour nonetheless".

Yuushi and Kenya quickly looked at Tezuka and everybody else simply looked surprised. He shifted slightly at all the attention he was getting, especially from the Oshitari siblings. His eyes caught Sayuri's happy ones, and he was relieved that she had once again, gained her usual cheer. Everyone caught the warmth in his eyes, as he regarded the younger girl. "Tezuka, exactly what have my sister and you been doing together?" asked the blue haired lad, Kenya on the other hand, just blushed a million shades of red, as he nervously cleared his throat, tugging at his tie. "Oh? Kunimitsu-san and I have simply been hanging out a lot lately, he's fun!" said an all too innocent Sayuri, completely missing the death glare Yuushi was sending Tezuka's way. "Kunimitsu-san, is it?" he asked, in a scarily cheerful manner. "Uh, we are merely friends, Yuushi, Oshitari-san and I are merely friends."

He hoped he had calmed his friend down, when his sister piped up once again, "Oshitari-san?! Kunimitsu-san, when was the last time you called me that, three months ago?! I thought we were already past that stage", she whined childishly. **'Shit' **was the word that crossed the straight laced boy's head as he turned to face the big brother nervously, or should he say, big brothers? Because both Kenya and Yuushi looked like they were ready to kill the poor lad. "Tezuka, courts, now" said a pissed Yuushi, as both siblings walked briskly out the common room, leaving a very slightly nervous Tezuka and a startled… everyone else behind.

* * *

She was sitting under the same tree again, as she smiled at the fond memories they had been making the past few weeks. Yukimura had shown up every day during lunch, as they would share their lunches. After his confession, he hadn't spoken about it again. He would simply sit by her side and they'd talk about general things, sometimes, Sakuno would show him pictures of her art and he would genuinely be impressed. During other times, he would tell her stories of how he, Syusuke and Shiraishi had grown closer because of their common love for plants and how many fun adventures they had, researching about Cacti and the like. The sadness still prevailed, but it somehow gave them peace, knowing that their conversations almost always revolved around the things Fuji liked. They were both too attached to the brown haired boy to simply forget about him.

* * *

Fuji sullenly made his way to his dorm room as the handle clicked, swinging backwards, to reveal a cheerful Seiichi. His expression darkened as he looked at the violet haired male, "hello Syusuke, are you hungry? Do you want to go grab some dinner?" he kept smiling… what the hell? Syusuke knew Seiichi too well, and it irked him to know that his friend's smile was absolutely sincere. He shook his head as he gently pushed Seiichi out of his way, as he slowly headed to his bed. Lying down, he sighed as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He knew Seiichi had followed him to his bed when he felt a slight weight at the edge of the mattress. "Syusuke… what are we doing..?" asked the Child of God, a tinge of sadness in his voice. His only reply was another sigh as Turquoise eyes stared up at the ceiling. Seiichi's eyes widened as he spotted red marks along his friends shoulders "S-Syusuke?! What have you been doing?!" a loud gasp left his lips as his eyes met his friend's, whose blue ones showed so much sorrow and grief, as transparent tear droplets beaded them. "Sleeping around, that's what I do, Seii—" His eyes widened as the other boy's hand collided with his cheek, "That's what you do?! What the hell has happened to you Syusuke?!" he yelled, clutching the brown haired boy's shirt, as he looked down at him, tears flowing freely, and beading Fuji's hair. Fuji could only look at his best friend, as he allowed his tears to flow free. For a few minutes, both boys stayed silent, as they cried together.

* * *

_He looked out his dorm room, his eyes narrowing, as they grew hard with anger. There sat two of his three most loved people in the University, and what were they doing? Smiling at one another and talking animatedly. He let out a deep sigh as he looked on, he desperately wished to be part of their happy chatter, but he knew his heart wouldn't allow him to go up to them and talk. Seiichi and Sakuno had been together a lot lately, and there were rumours about them being together. But they were simply rumours, he knew. Seiichi wouldn't betray him and Sakuno… oh… he didn't know what to think about her, she always muddled his thoughts and made his heart feel things he didn't want to feel._

_He made his way to the Psychology lecture hall, where he was to give Tanagashima Ryuuji the list of paintings that would be put up in the exhibition. He quietly opened the door, when he heard two very, very familiar voices. "Sakuno-chan, that is how Syusuke used to look in school, isn't it? He looked so happy…" the said boy's eyes dropped to the floor as he continued to listen in on their conversation. "I never should have said what I did that day, then we'd all be able to see him this way again" her voice cracked and he knew she had started to cry, he opened the door a little more as he looked at the two. Yes, he was right, she was crying silently. It was funny really. All three of them seemed of have mastered the art of silently letting out their sorrows, there were no words needed. _

_Suddenly, he sensed that all movement had stopped, thinking he had been caught eavesdropping, he quickly made to shut the door, when his eyes widened at the sight. Somehow, Sakuno and Seiichi's lips were touching, in a real kiss! He looked at them both, the irony of it was that both their eyes were the size of saucers as well. So Syusuke knew it was an accident, but they seemed to be in a state of shock, because neither of them was moving. He quickly swung the door open with a bang as he simply stood, when both jumped apart and apologized profusely, red in the face. Syusuke looked on as his face grew red as well. It was one thing to watch kissing scenes in movies, but a whole different thing to watch his best friend do it, accident or not, it was embarrassing. But he wasn't just going to admit that. _

_He quickly cleared his throat and settled back into his mask of indifference, as both of them directed their gazes at him. Seiichi looked absolutely horrified that Syusuke had seen the accident, "Syusuke, it's not—" "Syusuke-kun, it was an—" "An accident, I know" he finished curtly, his eyes glinting frighteningly. "Don't make a big deal out of things simply because I'm here" with that, he turned on his heel, sparing both of them a frightening glance, as he calmly walked away. Once he knew he was out of their sight, his lips quirked up slightly in a sadistic smirk. His eyes dulled some more as he let out a short laugh. Maybe he was going crazy, he wasn't mad at them at all, in fact, he was slightly glad that they wouldn't want to kiss or do other things even if it were by accident, he could trust them—but could he trust himself?_

* * *

He wiped away his tears as he looked at his friend, who was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes still letting out small tears. Somehow in all that had happened in a past few minutes, Seiichi had ended up resting his head on Syusuke's abdomen, as he lay perpendicular to the Chestnut haired boy, his legs precariously dangling off the bed. Syusuke reached out to gently ruffle his best friend's head, "Saa Seiichi, what exactly are we doing?" the said boy chuckled softly, shifting so Syusuke could sit up, "Oh, I wouldn't know… If Kunimitsu were here, what do you think he would say?" Fuji smirked slightly as he looked down at the boy resting his head on his lap. He knew they both thought of 'Yudan Sezuni Ikou" because they're eyes shone recognition. Finally, things were coming back to normal, or so they hoped.

Were they mistaken?

* * *

**Hold up! I will post another chapter this evening! =) Today has been a very inspirational day XD**

**Please R&R! ^_^**

**See you guys there =**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	7. Chapter 7- Let it Go

**AN****: Sumimasen! *joins my hands* I know I said I'd be updating yesterday, but it was my mum's birthday and I got really excited about the party we were throwing her and kind of forgot about updating? *laughs nervously* **

**BUT! Here it is! =D *whispers softly* It's a Lemon, by the way! XD So please Enjoy! ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: *sigh* Need I say more?**

* * *

**Let it Go**

She stretched happily as she looked at the blank canvas in front of her, 'Yosh! Let's make some good art!' she thought to herself. The Exhibition was coming up soon, and this year, there would be many delegates coming in from overseas. Only the best could be put up for them to see, Sakuno wasn't going to just sit around and make half-hearted paintings. She opened up a few tubes of paint of desired colour as she set about arranging her tools in place, when a sudden chill ran up her spine. She slowly turned to see Fuji Syusuke's face a little too close to hers. He was bending down to reach her height and his eyes shown an emotion she couldn't quite point out. They could both hear the whispers that ensued in the Art Hall, but apparently, the President didn't seem to care. He tipped her face slightly upwards and stared deep into her Chocolate orbs. She would absolutely be lying if she said her heart wasn't pounding painfully in her chest, she could even hear it doing so! Fuji smirked inwardly as caught her pupils dilating. "Saa…" he whispered huskily, still with a dangerous tinge to it, "I think I got the right shade… Sa-ku-no-san." With that, he walked away, AGAIN, and all she could do was blink multiple times, wonder what had just happened.

Was that just emotion she had spotted in those blue…blue eyes? Maybe she was mistaken, maybe she wasn't. Everybody watched startled as the Prodigy simply sat in front of his canvas and began his work, as if what he just did was a daily routine. That would be nice, wouldn't it?

* * *

He looked at her talking happily with Yuushi's sister, he could feel the warmth slowly, very slowly enveloping him. He let out a long breath, it had been so long since he had felt this way, but he couldn't deny that it felt nice. His facial expression didn't change at all, but his eyes shone so much yearning, his chest hurt. He so desperately wanted to hug her tight, to show her that he didn't hate her, because she clearly thought he did, considering she was the densest being on the face of Earth. He sighed, slightly amused. Somehow, the world seemed a lot less hot, maybe that was because he wasn't so cold anymore. It didn't seem so dramatic, maybe that was because he wasn't being so emotionless. The world didn't seem irritatingly happy, maybe it was because he wasn't being so angsty and sadistic, because he felt a little happy, it was minute, but he knew from the Love that overwhelmed him at this point, that the little happiness made a world of difference.

* * *

He approached his best friend, as he sat near the window, reading a book on World History. "Saa… Mitsu, I have a favour to ask of you" Tezuka regarded his friend for a few seconds before nodding for him to continue. "I need you to keep Yuushi's sister occupied for the night…" he smirked when he caught Tezuka's ears turn pink, 'Saa… he's thinking of dirty stuff… I wonder what these two will do for a whole night…' He knew Tezuka understood what Fuji wanted, and he knew that the bespectacled lad knew that Fuji knew that he liked Sayuri. "Okay, I shall… keep her occupied" he said, as he looked away, clearing his throat. Fuji smiled his signature smile and Tezuka had to blink a few times to register what he was seeing. Finally, his lips quirked up as well, as he smiled back at his best friend, the best friend he had lost two years ago. He was slowly coming back, it was almost unnoticeable, slow, but steady.

* * *

A curt wrapping on the door caught the girl's attention as she was brought back from her world of fantasies. "Coming!" she called out, as she swung the door open. He nodded his head in greeting as he stepped inside, sitting himself on what he very well knew was her bed. Her eyes followed his movement as he faced her. She raised a fine eyebrow in question, he simply shook his head and shrugged. Sighing, she slowly went and sat on the ground, facing her bed. "God, Kunimitsu-san! Do you ever speak more than a few sentences with anybody?!" he regarded her steadily, before cracking a boyish smile that had her stomach doing somersaults. "Aa… I do talk more than a few sentences, but that would depend on how many sentences you consider to be a 'few'." She blushed and turned away, "Uh, never mind! I think you talk just fine." He had the sudden urge to chuckle at the redness of her face, but Tezuka Kunimitsu NEVER chuckles.

"Well, I need you to come out with me tonight… And I suppose you will be required to spend the night with me" he finished, his ears slightly red. She looked at him as if he'd grown two heads, "Spend the n-night?! U-ummm, do my brothers know about this?" Tezuka scowled slightly, "They have given me the permission, Sayuri-san, and besides, it seems like you do not trust my intentions". Sayuri giggled, "trust you intentions? Ha ha, of course I do! So, spill it." He looked at her sheepishly before turning away to stare out the window, "I just want to spend time with you" he spelled out a half lie. He did want to spend time with her, but he wouldn't have had the courage to ask her if it weren't for Syusuke.

Sayuri stared at him for a while, "You want to spend the whole night with me? Doing what?" he looked at her with those eyes again, the expression she could never quite put a finger on. "Doing whatever interests us? We could watch a movie, maybe? Go to a restaurant, uh, what else do people do when they have arrangements such as this?" she burst out laughing, "ARRANGEMENTS?! Kunimitsu-san! These things are called dates! And like you said, we could do whatever interests us." He smiled at her as he nodded, they would have a nice time tonight.

* * *

Sakuno sighed as she plopped on to her bed, Sayuri had informed her that she would be out the whole night. 'Mou…how boring!' she pouted. She would have to spend the night all alone. She sighed once again, as she leaned back into her mattress and covered her eyes with her hand. All she could think of was Syusuke- how he had looked her in the eye, and how he had spoken to her so differently, it made her heart flutter as a pretty blush adorned her cheeks. She took in deep breaths to calm her raging heart, "Saa… Sakuno-chan, do you have a fever? Because your face is really red" her eyes widened as she looked up to see Fuji hovering above her, his beautiful face inches from hers. "S-S-Syusuke-kun?! H-how did you?" he chuckled lowly, she felt shivers run down her spine as she heard his voice. "I have my ways, Sa-ku-no-chan" his eyes looked at her, those blue orbs with the ever present glint in them.

Her breath caught as he lowered himself and lightly brushed his lips against hers. She stared at him, but this time, there was no fear, only anticipation. "Sakuno-chan…" he kissed her cheeks softly, "I've missed you…" she blushed under his intense gaze. He firmly planted his lips on to hers in a searing kiss. She felt her body react to the kiss in a way that had her in awe. She had never been kissed this way before, it felt beyond anything she had experienced her whole life. His hands roamed her body as he slowly pushed up her top in order to feel more of that soft, smooth skin. She gasped softly as she felt his hands on her bare stomach, as his thumbs slowly massaged her flesh. He snuck his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly as he explored every inch of her hot cavern.

She shyly brought her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeper, his hands moving under her shirt and touching her hot skin. He French kissed her as though he would never have the opportunity again. He continued to elicit soft moans and gasps from the lady under him as he ravished her supple, pink lips.

He pulled back slowly, breathing raggedly as he look over her body. 'Oh Kami, she's beautiful…' he straddled her hips as he made to take off her top completely. He had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from groaning as all the blood pooled in his pants. Who could blame him, though? The girl he had loved for so long was under him, looking absolutely stunning as she looked back at him, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. She looked absolutely angelic with her long auburn hair splayed out around her heart-shaped face. His cerulean eyes trailed down to her long neck, looking over the sharp contours of her collar bones and finally, settled on her chest, that rose and fell as she breathed. His eyes clouded over as he felt his desire rising. Taking in ragged breaths, he looked at her eyes once again, and felt himself almost lose all control as her eyes reflected the desire in his.

Without further ado, he dipped down to kiss her flesh, as he trailed his tongue down over her cleavage. She shuddered as she wove her fingers into his chocolate locks, softly moaning as he continued to run his tongue over her heated skin. He kissed at places and licked at others, but never once did He bite- he decided he would keep her skin unmarred the first time around. He brought his hands to her breasts, as he massaged the flesh over the fabric of her peached coloured bra. She arched her back as her whole body tingled, letting out breathy moans. He groaned softly as his pants strained against his arousal-that was becoming increasingly painful. He sat back once more as he took off his shirt and smirked as he saw her body flush as she looked at his bare skin.

He was built, that was expected- he was a tennis player, after all. His skin looked unblemished and soft, as it stretched over those hard, toned muscles. He chuckled once more, "like what you see, Sakuno-chan?" he whispered huskily, before he swiftly dipped down to take one perky nipple into his mouth, bra and all. She arched into his mouth as she moaned loudly, clutching his hair. Taking the opportunity, he quickly unclasped her bra and threw the material over his shoulder. His eyes darkened as he looked at her exposed chest. She covered her face with her hands as he smirked down at her. He gently tugged her hands away as he kissed her once again, bringing his knee in between her legs. He kneaded her breasts as he continued to kiss her and drown her moans, he knew she was wet, he could feel it as his knee pressed against her womanhood. He went lower, as he thoroughly sucked on her pink nipples, as she moaned loudly. "S-Syusuke-kun…" the minute his name left her mouth, he felt he had to take her, because she was driving him crazy. He cursed under his breath as he pulled off her skirt and panties in one fluid motion and looked at her with wide eyes as she looked back at him, her body flushed.

"God Sakuno-chan… You're so beautiful…" he quickly took off his pants and boxers and once again, resisted the urge to groan as his erection came free. She gasped at she looked at his member, he was big! Oh dear, she was starting to feel a little afraid now. Understanding the situation, he quickly kissed her lips, resting his forehead against hers, "I'll try to make it as painless as possible… because Sakuno" he took in a deep breath, "I want to show you just how much you mean to me." With that, he captured her lips once again, as he slowly pushed into her, waiting for her to adjust to his size. A few beads of tears escaped her eyes as a hot pain shot through her midriff. He slowly kissed away her tears as he pushed further, groaning against her skin. 'God, she's tight' he thought as he pushed once again and was completely sheathed within her.

He moved in and out of her at an extremely controlled and slow pace, only increasing in speed when her face relaxed, as pleasure slowly overwhelmed the pain. He thrust once, her lips parted as she gasped. He thrust once again and she moaned softly, and again and some more- he had her moaning for more in a matter of minutes as he nuzzled her neck. She held onto his strong shoulders as he thrust faster, groaning occasionally. "Sakuno…" god, this felt really good, so much better than the times he would have casual sex with all those girls. It was also more tiring, he noted, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the pleasure continued to build up as he thrust into the girl of his dreams, making her moan and whimper and writhe in pleasure. She looked beyond beautiful as her lips parted slightly and her cheeks flushed from the heat and exhilaration. He thrust into her feverishly, groaning as he felt her inner walls encircle him tightly. 'Fuck' he thought as she screamed out his name, arching her back as she saw white and the coil in her stomach finally exploded, sending her into a state of euphoria. He was close as well, he thrust in faster and deeper than he ever had, as her nails dug into his skin, he uttered her name as he climaxed right after.

He brought his arms around her waist, as he collapsed atop her smaller body, breathing heavily, their skin glistening with sweat. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as she slowly moved her hands up and down his back, in a calming fashion. She could hardly believe it, Syusuke had made love to her. She felt so complete as he stayed buried within her. Sighing into his shoulder, she smiled tenderly, not wanting to say a word. She felt him smile as well, as he kissed her neck softly.

He got off her as he sat up and pulled the sheets over both of them, he pulled his angel closer to him, as she rested her head against his firm chest and shut her beautiful eyes, as the couple drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

As the warm rays of sunlight entered the dorm room, a pair of hazel eyes looked down at the waves of midnight blue hair, face tucked firmly in his chest. He couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he thought back to last night. They had indeed, gone out to a nice Italian Restaurant, just outside the University. Having enjoyed a peaceful dinner, they had decided to head back to Tezuka's dorm room, Seiichi had said he would spend the night with Genichirou and Renji. They had watched a war film and had somehow ended up cuddling on Tezuka's bed because Sayuri had gone into a fit of tears by the end of the movie. And now they lay, in a tangle of limbs as the blue haired beauty sleeps soundly, her arms securely around his midriff. He could only close his eyes once again, as he pulled her closer.

* * *

Not far from the couple, a pair of brown orbs opened, as her hand stretched out to feel Syusuke's skin. When she found no contact, she slowly opened her eyes, only to notice that there was no one beside her. She swallowed as she looked down to realize that she had been fully clothed once again, and was left alone in her room, with no trace of the man she loved.

* * *

**Oh no.. :'( **

**I hope you all liked it, though! =)**

**Please R&R! Remember, your opinion always matters! =)**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	8. Chapter 8- Life is but a Dream

**Yioru-chan****: Aww, let's see! Was it actually a dream? Hmmm... ;) And Thank you! They're really cute, ne? *.* I really hope you enjoy this one too! =D**

**Yuhi-chan****: My my, aren't you the smart one Yuhi-chan? =D (You'll see what I'm talking about) And here's your update! My little treat for you ^.^**

**See you-san****: Right?! But meh, using slangs at times like those only makes him sexier! XD *o* Eeeek!**

**Heartluv-san****: I know! Finally it's all going to be okay! =D Or is it? =O**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tennisu no Ouji-sama *sobs silently***

**AN****: Thank you sooooo much for all the love and support you've all shown me, it makes me want to cry! :') I really do hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter as well! ^_^**

* * *

**Life is but a Dream**

It felt as though the life had been sucked out of her, wracking her brains to find any proof that yesterday had been real, she shifted off her bed and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes roamed over her reflection to find any traces at all, but she found none. Tears pricked at her eyes as she willed herself not to cry, if it had been a dream, then nothing had changed. There was no reason to cry- she had stayed strong before, under the same circumstances.

She walked back to her bed, dropping her head as her thin fingers clutched at her skirt. She shook as she controlled her tears, her eyes shut tight. Her palms shifted as they pressed against the mattress where there had been a certain Fuji Syusuke in her dreams. She clutched once again at the sheets, until the tips of her fingers met something that clearly was not her bed sheet. She quickly snapped her head towards her hand, her tears flowing free. Her eyes widened as she looked at the piece of paper. She gasped as more tears ran down her face as chocked sobs escaped her lips.

'_Sakuno-chan, I am sorry, I let go of everything that I had felt for just a night, I have to let you know that last night was nothing but the truth about the fate we have been bestowed with. But, there is still the apprehension that I feel about taking our relationship further, if we could call it that. I would sincerely like to start off as friends once more- Fuji Syusuke'_,that is what the note in her hand had said.

She was overwhelmed- with happiness, with relief and with anticipation. The wait was over, although they hadn't thrown themselves at each other and kissed each other to insanity, they had made love, which was something she had never imagined she would do. It felt wonderful, although a little confusing. After reading the note, however, they was left no doubt in her mind that it had been for the better.

* * *

She shifted slightly as her mind began registering her surroundings. Something warm and hard is what she felt as she smiled and nuzzled closer to the source of heat. A sharp intake of breath reached her ears, this pillow breathed, for some odd reason. It even had arms, she noted, arms that encircled her waist- wait, what?! She quickly shot up in bed and looked down at her companion. He looked back at her, studying her expression. Her face turned a million shades of red as she covered her face and groaned.

He smiled slightly as he sat up as well, straightening out his navy blue dress shirt. He looked at her, she had slept in her baby pink dress as well. "Why are you covering your face, Sayuri-san?" she shook her head, continuing to cover her pretty face. He gently pried her palms away as he looked at her, her face cutely flushed.

"U-umm, I haven't woken up next to a boy before, unless it's Yuushi-onii or Kenya-onii…" he raised a fine eyebrow, "And I have supposedly woken up with a girl on a daily basis?" She laughed nervously, "Daily, is a little too much, but I'm sure you've experienced it occasionally?" he cleared his throat, "I don't watch movies and fall asleep with other girls crying, Sayuri-san, and I have no intentions of indulging in… sex, before I am married". She blushed some more as she looked at him, wide-eyed, "Y-You mean you've never…?" his ears turned incredibly red as he looked away, "I think I have made that quite clear".

She laughed lightly as she ruffled his already messy hair, "Do you happen to have an extra toothbrush, by any chance?"

* * *

He sat at the window sill, his brown hair swaying due to the wind, and his sea blue orbs shone brightly, as he looked out the window, a small smile on his lips. To an onlooker, there seemed to be a different kind of aura around him, a different kind of…Peace. "Fuji" came Tezuka's steady voice, a little gentler than usual, only if you strained your ears. He cocked his head slightly, his eyes questioning his best friend, "Saa Tezuka, you seem cheerful today" he smiled slightly. Tezuka mirrored the look of satisfaction on Fuji's face as he nodded, "It was a good experience".

"Ah, Tezuka, I just met my sister" the said boy suddenly tensed as he heard a very familiar voice, "I see, and?" Yuushi chuckled lightly, "She seems incredibly happy, what did you two do last night?" Tezuka was about to answer when a flustered Kenya sputtered, "Do you really want to know Yuushi?!" Fuji chuckled softly, "Saaa… I'm sure it'll be interesting to hear, ne, Seiichi?" he turned towards the violet haired boy, Seiichi simply smiled angelically, "I agree, Tezuka?" Nobody had noticed the slight frown on the boy's face as his ears reddened once again, accompanied by the twitching of his right eyebrow. He regarded his best friends wryly before clearing his throat, "Excuse me, gentleman, I have other things to attend to." As he headed towards the corridor, "Tezuka, what about our dinner date today, ahn?" Tezuka stiffened as he coughed softly, "Atobe, keep your advances to yourself, or go find Jirou" with that, he was gone, leaving the rest smirking or chuckling to themselves. Boy was it fun teasing a straight laced young man like Tezuka!

* * *

She hummed pleasantly, as she perused over a magazine. It was a wonderful day, but she was slightly bored, courtesy of her best friend's absence. Well, speak of the devil, the door handle clicked and in came Sayuri, in all her dishevelled glory. "Well, where have you been lately, Sayuri-chan?" questioned Sakuno, in a slightly teasing manner. Sakuno clearly seemed to be rubbing off on her friend, because the said girl turned a bright red, "N-Nowhere, j-just with Kunimitsu-san, and enough about me, you're positively glowing! Romantic and lusty love-making, I suppose?" Sakuno flushed as she laughed nervously, "O-OH WELL! U-umm… i-it was hardly _lusty."_ Sayuri's jaws almost hit the ground as she stared at her best friend, "S-Sakuno-chan, what?! S-So he made love to y-you last night?!" The auburn haired girl flushed some more, as she suddenly found her palms extremely intriguing. "W-Well… Y-Yes and H-he also left me this" she handed Sayuri the note.

Deep blue orbs scanned the note thoroughly as they settled on a pair of chocolate brown ones. She stood silent for a few seconds before launching herself at the other girl, squealing in delight. "Oh my, Sakuno-chan! This is wonderful! Oh my, I am so happy!" The two girls beamed at one another, college life was finally turning into something they would cherish, and cherish they would, alright.

* * *

Both girls headed to the park where they were to rendezvous with their senpai-tachi, the smiles on their faces eternal. Sakuno could feel her stomach doing flips as she anticipated the wonderful atmosphere that permeated through the gathering. Spotting the group of men chatting amiably, "Ohayo, senpai-tachi!" greeted both girls, they bowed respectfully. As they looked up at the group of men, they were greeted with smiles, pleasant or bright. Even Sanada was found gracing them with a minute quirk of his lips. "We brought the food with us!" exclaimed Sakuno, happily. Her eyes scanned the men, as they landed upon Violet ones, her own warm chocolate ones twinkled as she smiled at the beautiful lad. The eye contact however, didn't last long as a pair of blue ones followed, smiling ever so slightly, she couldn't help the blush that adorned her features as she nodded happily. So, everything was alright- that was a start.

Amongst the happy bantering of the university students, passers-by could indeed make out the change in atmosphere around the group of beautiful men and ladies- it was absolutely refreshing. Although there were a few jealous maidens who could be heard whispering about both Sakuno and Sayuri as to their closeness to the young men, the boys themselves found it quite amusing, as they acted overly familiar with the two girls. They simply didn't know how it was wrong for Sakuno and Sayuri to be close to them, after all, Sayuri was like their sister, because she was Yuushi and Kenya's sibling, and Sakuno was like a sister to most of them, being Ryuzaki Sumire's grand-child assured that, not to mention her very likable personality.

_He slowly walked to the common room, it was 4:00 am. He knew he would be alone, and he was glad at the fact. He did however notice a certain violet haired male standing by one of windows, as his eyes remained closed. The brown haired male approached him silently, gently patting his shoulder. His eyes remained closed, although a tiny smile appeared on his lips- he knew it was Fuji. "Don't you seem happy today" he stated softly. "Saa… I wonder" was his reply. Finally turning towards his friend, Seiichi's eyed widened slightly, as he looked over Syusuke's features, they seemed so relaxed, and what was more, he was smiling! "You two… what did you two do?" it was a simple question, to be replied to with a simple answer- "…made love…" he looked at his friend to detect any pain in those pools of midnight blue, but he surprisingly found none. Instead, Seiichi presented him with an angelic smile, it was one he would show only to his dearest, in the happiest moments. "I'm glad Syusuke…"_

The two boys sat next to one another, facing Sakuno. But she saw no hatred, and no discomfort, they seemed like they had been by each other's sides forever. Both men smiled slightly at one another, they had both overlooked Seiichi's threat to take Sakuno away and Fuji's promise that he would never love again. They understood. They looked at Sakuno as she looked back at them, the others simply looked at the three of them, and peaceful silence prevailed. They all smiled at once- they all understood.

* * *

She rested back on her stool once she had finished her sketch, sighing happily as she eyed the piece of art. For some odd reason, she had chosen to draw Syusuke and Seiichi, as they slept under the shade of a tree, its leaves forming delicate patterns upon their pale skin. It looked surreal. At that moment however, a much larger shadow fell upon the whole sketch itself, as one of the subjects in the sketch bent over it, studying it carefully, with critical eyes. "Saa… I think you've made us look a little too beautiful, Sakuno-chan, I'm sure that isn't the case in reality" he finished, a hint of amusement in his tone. Sakuno flushed slightly, "M-mou, you two really are this beautiful, you know!" he looked at her, smirking. "Is that so?" he teased, she quickly covered her face, "W-well, w-what I meant i-is that… a-ano…" a chuckle emanated from her left side as both Sakuno and Syusuke turned towards a very amused Tetsuya and Shinji.

"Hora hora, Fuji! How can you tease her so?" asked an equally amused Mei.***** Syusuke simply chuckled as he turned towards all his members, "Saa… I was wondering if we could pair ourselves up and paint something, I mean we could relate to another and paint a theme of sorts, something that both parties relate to- we could try bringing out the strongest emotions and impressions possible, commonly shared by both members." There was a wave of chatter as a satisfied smile set over his features, they were excited- excitement was something that had slowly begun to drain from the club; not anymore.

He tipped his head backwards, "So, Sakuno-chan, shall we begin?" Sakuno's eyes widened, "w-what Syusuke-kun? We're painting together?" Fuji pretended to be hurt as he sighed dejectedly, "Well… if you don't wish to, it's understandable, so I'll just—" "N-no! That's not what I meant!" she blushed, flustered. He chuckled lightly, lowering his face to hers, he slowly breathed out, knowing that his breath fanned her face, "then let's begin, shall we?" With that, he once again walked to his spot in the hall, at the far end of the room. Geez, he had gotten into a habit of teasing her and leaving right after! She huffed childishly, as she followed the Club President.

* * *

Sakuno smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her, the two girls stood in front of a restaurant that spelled out- "Kawamura's Sushi". They had continued to visit even after Echizen Ryoma had left for the U.S, why wouldn't they? After all, the Tennis Prince had himself said that he would always fight alongside the team in spirit, and that he would forever remember them and the rest of Junior High Tennis players because they had been a source of inspiration and had shaped who he had been. Nothing had changed, come Senior High, and Seigaku won the Nationals once again, during her first and second years at the institution- it was the Dream Team after all. She smiled as she pushed aside the door and led her best friend in. They were greeted with cheerful faces and a grown up, more experienced Kawamura Takashi, who now ran the place all by himself, given his father's poor health.

"Sakuno-chan, Sayuri-chan! Hoi hoi! It's good to see you again! Sayuri-chan, do you remember me? I'm the one that beat girly over there!" said Eiji excitedly, as he pointed towards an embarrassed Gakuto. It seemed the ex-team members of all four schools sans Echizen had gathered at the restaurant. The ex-Rikkai members still held the air of confidence and arrogance as they greeted the two girls. The Shitenhouji members continued to chatter after greeting the girls, the Seigaku members happily welcomed them both as they invited them to sit alongside them and the Hyoutei members remained haughty as ever, all though all the young men in the room seemed to emanate an overwhelming sense of comradery.

As night befell the city of Tokyo and the stars began to twinkle brightly in the sky, the group exited the restaurant, thanking Kawamura for the splendid Sushi. They parted ways, as our little group headed towards the University, a peaceful atmosphere encompassing them.

Two weeks had passed by since the couple had called it a truce, and for Sakuno, things simply couldn't be better. She walked along the corridor as she talked happily with Sayuri when a sudden pang in her stomach caused her to yelp in pain as she could feel her vision blurring. She was falling towards the cold, hard floor and everything went black- she had fainted into nothingness.

* * *

*** If you guys failed to remember, Minami Tetsuya and Minami Shinji are also OCs and are part of the Art Club.**

**Chitanda Mei is the ex-student council president of Seigaku (Senior High), one year senior to Fuji, Tezuka and the rest, she is also an OC and a part of the Club as well.**

**^_^ So, there it is! I hope you wonderful readers enjoyed and I hope you're waiting for more, because here it comes! **

**Do R&R. I absolutely enjoy reading your views! =D**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	9. Chapter 9- Diseases and Demises

**Author's Note****: So, I decided to update two chapters again, because I just updated one the last time! Gomenasai! :3 But, here is the second chapter of the day for you amazing people! =D I love you all :* **

**Yioru-chan****: You're a LIFE SAVER! =D I love you! ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: I feel sad when I keep typing in the phrase, "I do not own PoT" :'(**

* * *

**Of Diseases and Assumed Demises**

She awoke with a start, her skin covered in sweat and her hair matted to her head. She could feel her heart beating at an unhealthy rate and her lungs expelled the carbon dioxide in ragged breaths. Her tired eyes scanned her surroundings, still in a sleepy haze, she could feel a cool palm press against her forehead, as she was pushed back, her head once again resting upon the plush pillow. "Sakuno-chan, you must rest now! You have a high fever, so please just lie down" came Sayuri's soothing voice. Sakuno sighed, "How long have I been out of it?" her friend's hand gently stroked her auburn hair, "Three full days, we've been extremely worried, but the General Physician said you should be completely recovered in about a week, so don't strain yourself, okay?" Sakuno cracked a tired smile at her friend, she was so caring.

* * *

_He looked on as people filed in and out of her dorm room, he had seen her fall. It was painful, to have all the happiness in the world one moment, then to have all of it sucked out the next. He could only hope that the girl would find happiness in what was to come her way. He was sure of it, it had been a certainty ever since that night, and he knew what no one else did. The power of insight did wonders to a person. He could only sigh as he stepped out of the shadows, his confident gait giving away nothing, not a snippet of thought or a tide of emotion- not to a soul._

* * *

It was all a constant blur to Sakuno, she would rouse from her sleep, then talk a few words, eat her meal and once again, an uneasy dizziness would take over, and she would once more, collapse. Her breaths were laboured as she opened her brown eyes, her vision was still blurred but she could easily make out who it was- the person who looked down at her. His hair and the outline of his frame, unmistakable. "I will help you in every which way I can, Sakuno-chan. Rest while you can, your heart and body will encounter a flurry of emotions in the weeks to come, you must be prepared" said he, as he replaced the wet napkin on her forehead, and then he was gone. Her mouth uttered his name in desperate gasps, in hope of making them heard, but to no avail, he was already gone.

* * *

_He never expected her to be so sensitive, he had been shocked when he saw her crying in one corner of the common room. He hadn't known just how much Sakuno had meant to her. When she saw him, she had thrown herself into his arms without hesitance, he had been taken off guard but held her, nonetheless. He sat them both down onto one of the many couches in the room as he gently stroked her hair. _

"_Would you like to talk about it?" he questioned, gently. She shook her head as she continued to cry, "I hope S-Sakuno-ch-chan is okay! W-What if she doesn't r-recover, Kunimitsu-s-san? W-what do I do then..?" she whispered the last question. He hugged her to himself, "she'll be just fine Sayuri, don't stress yourself out, we have to take care of her, why don't we start by compiling the notes she has missed for now?" the minute the words left his mouth, he saw a renewed enthusiasm in those ink-coloured eyes of hers, as she nodded with zeal. He felt inexplicably warm as he saw the determination in her eyes, this was a girl who really, sincerely cared for her friend, and that friend just happened to be his sister figure. That simply added to all of her charm. _

_As she made to get out of his lap, his hand firmly gripped her wrist as he tugged at it, the inertia causing her to fall atop him once again, before she could protest, a pair of warm lips had been planted over hers in a sweet, long kiss. Electricity is what both bodies felt as they refused to part. How could the touching of lips cause such sensations in one person, they didn't know. It felt wonderful. He pulled away slowly as he smiled at her, she could only blush and return the favour. "Let's get to work then, Sayuri"._

* * *

She sat up, feeling a lot fresher and healthier than she had a week ago. She groaned as she looked over at all the work she had left. Her brooding was interrupted as two young men walked into her room, with a basket of food with them. They smiled at her as they sat by her bed, "Saa… Sakuno-chan, I don't think you've eaten anything? What would you like?" he asked as he spread out the napkin and laid out all the food atop it. Seiichi stood from his seat, "I'll make you some coffee, mild or strong?" Sakuno smiled, "mild please". She looked through all the food items and for some strange reason, when her eyes landed on a box of sushi, her stomach grumbled. "Syusuke-kun, what sushi is that?" she asked. "Saa… that's wasabi sushi, Sakuno-chan" another grumble and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Maybe you should try it?" she nodded hesitantly as she took one and popped it into her mouth. For another unexplainable reason, she found that she quite liked it, "Sou… I never thought wasabi sushi would actually taste good!" Seiichi chuckled lightly, "It seems like Sakuno-chan has your DNA in her, Syusuke" the said boy smiled slightly, "Saa… I don't want her to be my sister, na, Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno blushed as she nodded slowly. And as the silence lifted, the three fell in an animated chatter until it was once again, Sakuno's time to rest.

* * *

Her head was throbbing once more, but it was slightly better. She wondered how long it would be till she would be able to concentrate as she sat in class, because she had tried, time and again, but had ended up asking one of her classmates for the notes, there were nice, because the fact that she was ill was quite evident. She stepped out of the lecture hall as she headed towards the cafeteria, she craved doughnuts today.

Lost in thought, she bumped into a firm chest. "S-Sumimasen!" she bowed, "You don't have to bow to Ore-sama Sakuno, stand up straight" he said. "A-Atobe-san! How have you been?" Atobe gave her a knowing look, as he walked alongside the Auburn haired girl. "Ore-sama is always splendid, how have you been holding up?" Sakuno smiled, "I've been better". She looked through the stands for doughnuts, but none were found. She pouted childishly as she pursed her lips. She really wanted to eat doughnuts.

Atobe eyed her critically, "What is it that you want to eat?" she looked up at him, "Doughnuts" she stated dully, "I want to eat doughnuts". 'It's already in order, ahn? Well, I suppose it cannot be helped' "Follow me" he said, as he started to walk outside the cafeteria, she followed him, confused. By the time she caught up with the young man, he was done talking on the phone. "Your doughnuts will be here shortly, you could join Ore-sama as I have my meal.

Lunch with Atobe was pleasant, for all his arrogance, he was an extremely well-mannered and classy young man. He had politely asked her if she wished to have a drink before her doughnuts arrived. She smiled, everybody had been so kind to her, it almost made her want to cry. Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed the Krispy Kreme box of doughnuts that were politely placed in front of her. Atobe quietly cleared his throat, and Sakuno suddenly snapped out of her daze and smiled brightly at the box in front of her. There was every single flavour in it! She looked at Atobe to thank him when—"You don't have to say anything, just eat well." She smiled gratefully as she chowed down on her doughnuts happily. This stuff was really delicious! Both persons continued having their meals when suddenly, her stomach churned and she ran to the washroom. Everybody looked worried except for Atobe. He calmly followed her as he waited outside, as she threw up several times.

He could only sigh. He checked his watch as he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number. "Ahn, Kobayashi-san, Yes, I shall be bringing her now, it seems to have begun." He turned to look towards the girl who had just exited the restroom. "Sakuno, come with me" he held out his hand and she gratefully took it. She was confused at first, he had led her outside the University gates and into a shiny black limousine. She kept stealing glances at him but he simply looked out the window, his calm demeanour soothing.

The vehicle stopped in front of Atobe General Hospital, as they alighted from the limousine. He led her through the many hallways of the hospital and finally stopped, instructing her to enter the room, he would be waiting outside. She nodded as she stepped inside. This would take a while…

* * *

He waited patiently, he almost felt nervous as to how she would react, he only hoped that she wouldn't take it too hard. Boy, was he wrong. She came out looking like she had contracted a deadly disease. She looked at him with wide eyes, and her face was paler than it should be. She shook uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. What had they gotten themselves into? He took hold of her, as he gently patted her head, his eyes shown a slight hint of worry. He had been right, after all…

* * *

**Atobe knows something?! =O And hahaha, Sakuno-chan likes Wasabi Sushi? I wonder why? ;) **

**(Maybe it's too obvious, but don't you guys want to see how she'll cope with it and how our Fujiko-chan will react?! =O Will she tell him at all?****)**

**Do R&R! =D**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	10. Chapter 10- What I Fear Most

**AN****: Gomenasai Minna! I know it's late, but I'll be off to University next week and I had to make the necessary preparations =) Once I'm there, I won't be writing much, probably just once a week? But I'm going to try and finish this story by the coming Sunday, so lease look forward to it! =D =D**

**Thank you all for all the love and support! ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tennisu no Ouji-sama :3**

* * *

**What I Fear Most**

She was shaking so terribly, the older boy could do nothing but let her cry upon his shoulder. He couldn't understand the pain, he concluded. He gently pushed her away and led her out the building. As they drove back to the university, he could hear her chocked sobs even as she tried to conceal them to the best of her ability. She looked utterly broken, it would be bad if she were to do something to herself, since it wasn't just her anymore. He pinched the bridge of his nose, 'Ore-sama will have to inform her friends'. The limousine halted in front of the gates and both persons alighted from the vehicle. He led her inside as he gently placed his palm on the small of her back. He hadn't noticed just how late it had gotten, despite the early check-up.

He sat at the foot of her bed as he watched her cry into her palms. "Sakuno, I think that's enough. It isn't so bad- we will all help you." She looked at him sharply, "H-How i-is it not bad?! I-If S-Syusuke-k-kun heard of this, h-he would n-never talk to me again! It would a-all go back to square one!" she exclaimed through her tears. He couldn't assure her that Syusuke would take the news all happily, he could however, be certain that he wouldn't abandon the girl he loved. He reached out and patted her head, "Sleep Sakuno, you know you both need it". He continued to pat her head until her head lolled to one side and her lids fell upon her chocolate eyes and the girl finally, fell into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

He sighed as he walked to the common room, who would have thought that Atobe of all people would have been one to take a girl to the hospital personally, because he was worried about her? It had been a stressful day and he wished nothing more than to pour himself a glass of wine and lounge leisurely on one of the couches. His eyes dulled a little as he entered, only to see Tezuka and Sayuri sitting on one of the couches, discussing something he couldn't bother about, he did however, have to relay some important information to the couple. He walked up briskly to the couch, "Tezuka, Oshitari, I'd like to have a word with you, follow me" he said, as he turned on his heel and headed out the room. He stopped at the end of the corridor, as he turned to face the couple. They noticed he looked almost… concerned, which was quite a rarity. "What is it, Atobe?" he regarded the Hazel haired male, before smiling slightly, "Your sister has found herself in a predicament, Tezuka". The said boy raised a fine eyebrow, "she seems to have… she seems to be carrying Syusuke's child" he finished the last part softly.

Sayuri blinked a few times, "w-what are you saying, Atobe-senpai?" she whispered, her eyes wide. Tezuka too, could not believe what he was hearing, Sakuno was pregnant? She was only eighteen, he could only imagine what she must be going through. "She's asleep, if that's what you're worried about" said the silvery purple haired man, effectively snapping Tezuka out of his thoughts. "How did she take it?" he asked slowly, Atobe could only shake his head, indicating that it didn't go too well. "T-this… W-we can't leave her alone, senpai! Sakuno-chan is very fragile!" with that, she bustled off to her dorm room, leaving the two young men by themselves. "She will be the one to tell Syusuke, let's just stay quiet until she makes a decision." Atobe absolutely agreed to the proposition.

* * *

She bolted upright as she ran towards the commode once again, emptying the contents of her stomach, finishing with a tired groan. She had been puking incessantly that evening and she was absolutely exhausted. She slowly got up and headed to her bed when she froze, catching sight of a smiling Sayuri. "S-Sayuri-chan… I-I…" she was cut off when Sayuri hugged her tightly, "It's alright Sakuno-chan, senpai told me, it's alright!" her eyes widened as she pulled away, "Atobe-san t-told you? D-did he tell everybody?!" she was panicking. "Sshh.." hushed Sayuri as she smiled at her best friend, "he didn't, that is your decision to make, come sit down" she pulled to mother-to-be towards her bed, as she patted the pillow. Sakuno laid down as she smiled weakly. "Sayuri-chan… I'm a little scared of how everyone will react to the news… M-most of all how Syusuke-kun would…" the other girl nodded in understanding, "Hai Sakuno-chan, none of us will let him know until you deem yourself to be ready, okay?" she stroked the girl's head as she watched her tired body once again, drift off to sleep.

* * *

Fuji looked at his canvas fondly, it would be this canvas onto which he and the girl he loves would be creating a memory that would last forever. Sure, they hadn't embarked upon the most romantic journey yet, note the YET. But, being friends was something he now treasured greatly, he would be able to see her smile and laugh jovially as they share a few jokes here and there. A small smile crossed his lips, he couldn't wait for club activities to begin, he was early by fifteen whole minutes, after all. "Ma ma, Fuji, what is it that brings such a smile on your face? A girl, maybe?" asked Shinji pleasantly. Fuji simply cocked his head to the side, smirking slightly. Minami sighed happily as he settled next to his friend. He watched Syusuke fondly graze the material with his slender fingers, when a light tap on the brown haired lads shoulder caught the attention of both men. Standing behind them was a smiling Sakuno, as her cheeks were tinted a light pink. Syusuke reached up to touch her hand as he pulled her down gently. She sat and simply continued to smile, as she silently greeted them both. "Well then, I shall leave you two to your work, my stupid brother is waiting for me, Ja ne!" said Shinji, as he ran up to Tetsuya, who was carrying an extra large piece of canvas.

"Saa Sakuno-chan, shall we begin?" he asked, as he pulled out two HB pencils and handed one to her. She nodded meekly as she began sketching over the material with an experienced hand. He could only stare in awe as he watched her thin, pale fingers grip the wooden tool, as they flicked swiftly, making clean strokes. He could just imagine how wonderful their life would be, filled with the art that they both loved and treasured, were they to decide that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

And so, he began as well, making a wonderful shadow of what the finished painting would become.

* * *

It had taken them a good one and a half hours to decide what media to use and the kind of strokes that would go on every part of the piece of Art and to finalize the perfect shades to every little detail. He sat back satisfied as she sighed happily. Tomorrow they would begin with the base of the painting. He tipped his head sideways and looked at his partner with a smile on his face, but it didn't stay too long- his beautiful blue orbs widened at the sight of a shaking Sakuno, as she smiled at him weakly, her face masking her distress poorly, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sakuno-chan, what's wrong?! Are you still unwell? Would you like me to take you to the infirmary?" he asked, extremely worried. The girl merely shook her head 'No', as she stood up shakily and gave him yet another weak smile and slowly and unsteadily headed out the hall.

He felt a gust of cold wind blow over him, it somehow felt as though he would have to face something either devastating or something absolutely wonderful. He desperately hoped it was the latter, but he knew life wasn't all rainbows and ponies…Or, maybe it was.

* * *

She locked the door to her room securely, as she slid down to the floor, clutching her shirt, she cried her heart out. She knew she would treasure the child, it was theirs after all. But she didn't know if he would accept it, if he would accept them BOTH. Her hand slid to her stomach as she cried harder, she had been determined this morning that she wouldn't let her worries come in between their very fragile friendship, but she knew she couldn't hold back those treacherous tears. Why had life thrown something as vitally devastating as this just when things seemed to settling down between all of them? She now practically had no direct family, and she sure as hell didn't wish to lose those who had taken it upon themselves to treat her as their kith and kin. Life could be extremely unfair, she had thought she knew better than to let her guard down, Kunimitsu nii-san had been right to repeat the phrase over and over.

* * *

He sighed as he put his glass down. They had decided to go out for an evening snack to take their minds off their predicament, but the outing did nothing to ease their discomfort. It wasn't that they believed all this was bad, they did however, believe that Sakuno would deem it to be a curse more than a boon. Sayuri personally thought it was wonderful that her friend was pregnant, except for the fact that maybe she'd have difficulty raising him or her all by herself. But she wouldn't be alone, all of them cared and loved Sakuno and would definitely not let her do this alone. She smiled weakly at Tezuka, as he returned the favour. They were both worried about the girl, all those who knew as well felt the same way- Atobe had been surprised when Sanada approached him along with Yanagi, and asked him how Sakuno was taking the news.

"I hope she'll do okay, personally, I think it'll be hard on her- managing college and the baby, but she's an able young woman." Sayuri nodded in agreement as she laced her fingers with his and smiled at the hazel haired boy, "yes, she's quite independent". It was on everybody's mind as to how they could help her out through her pregnancy, they could only hope she would take the help willingly.

* * *

She awoke feeling slightly dizzy, but otherwise, her heart felt lighter than it had in the past month. She had come to terms with the fact that she was indeed carrying Syusuke's child and that it would do her no good to worry about trivialities. A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered how her senpai-tachi had approached her and assigned themselves the job of taking care of her. Tezuka had said that he would make sure to go to every check up with her, while Atobe had very willingly proposed that she would need to pay no money for her tests and medicine, considering he owned the hospital she'd be visiting. She had been so touched, she did however, try to refuse politely. Atobe however, is the 'King' and we all know that nobody defies the King.

Sanada had seriously declared that he would accompany her while shopping and other outdoor activities that required her to carry things, while Renji being Renji had said that he would regularly analyse her metabolism and the fluid levels in her body, and appropriately give her his special supplements. She could only thank god that they weren't nearly as dreadful as Inui's Juices. Shiraishi, surprisingly had come up to her one evening and said that although he couldn't be of much help, he would always be there if she needed a laugh, after all, coming from Shitenhoji, "the one who is the first to laugh is the winner".

* * *

Chocolate orbs turned gentle as she daintily plucked a Daffodil off a plant, as she smiled brightly. They had been so helpful over the past month, she felt extremely spoilt. She had continued with her daily activities with the support of her senpai-tachi as they had said they would be there to cover up for her, in case the news accidentally slipped out. She had been religiously attending her club activities as well, they had finished up with the base and the details for the background, now they were to add in all the fine details of the two subjects in the painting. After her breakdown, she could feel Syusuke treading a little cautiously around her, however, she didn't let that affect her demeanour as she chose to thoroughly enjoy the time she spent with him before she would be forced to break the news to him.

She sighed happily, her pale yellow dress flowing free in the wind and her long tresses swaying languidly. Heading back to the dorm room, she decided she had had enough of the fresh air and that her slightly tired body required a bit of rest, today had, after all been quite a busy day.

* * *

A soft groan could be heard in the room as the pregnant girl stepped out of the restroom, her forehead resting against the cool surface of the wall. Her face was flushed and she felt drained- pregnancy sickness does that to a person. In spite of the discomfort, she brought her hand to her belly and gently stroked it, in two months, her baby bump was almost unnoticeable under her uniform. It was however, seen quite well when she wore her night dress, considering the material was quite thin. "M-mou you little thing, why won't you let your mother rest for a while? Do you really not like what she eats?" she whispered fondly. In just two months, she felt extremely attached to the little person being nurtured within her, she was to be a mother, after all. She wouldn't admit it, but she was really waiting for her child to come quickly and be able to spend time with it, she could only hope that its father would feel the same way.

* * *

Life was good for the violet haired lad. Sakuno, Syusuke and he had been getting along without any hassle and he couldn't deny that they had fun hanging out with each other. He noticed that all three of them had been happier and more cheerful lately. Although, he would sometimes catch Sakuno in a daze, as if she were in a completely different world, a world he didn't know about. Syusuke had noticed it too, but the two had refrained from talking about it.

A small smile graced his lips as he headed towards the Auburn haired girl's dorm room, it was a Friday night and he wanted to invite her out so the three of them could enjoy a nice little meal. He halted in front of the door and turned the knob slowly, it was unlocked. Thinking that she had forgotten to lock it, he silently opened the door and peeped inside, only to be shocked by the sight he was met with.

Leaning against one of the walls was Sakuno, as she gently ran had hand over her belly. He could hear her whispering, "Baby, your okaa-chan has been really tired lately, so you must be a good child, ne? You mustn't throw up everything Kaa-chan eats, that way, we'd both grow weak… we need to be strong and healthy ne?" 'B-Baby…? Kaa-chan? S-Sakuno-chan… why is she talking to her belly…? S-she…' his eyes widened in realization as he unknowingly whispered, "Sakuno-chan…" the minute he had uttered her name, he deeply regretted it because the peace and love that had been on her face was now replaced by shock and fear. Her eyes were wide as she seemed to sink deeper into the wall behind her. He knew she was trying to say something, but there were no words coming out. He stepped closer to her he reached out for her cheek, "S-Sakuno-chan, please listen to—" "N-NO!" she had slapped his hand away, her own fingers tightly clutching the fabric of her night dress, as she looked at him distraught, why did he have to overhear what she had said? He was the one other person she wasn't ready to tell… oh no…

* * *

**Owari.**

**I hope you all did enjoy, please review! **

**I'd like to know what you all thought of it! =) Your opinion is always important! =D**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


	11. Chapter 11- Guilt will give way

**So so! Here is the second chapter of the day, I hope you all enjoy reading this one as well! =)**

**Thank you all again for your love and support! ^_^**

**Disclaimer****: Nope, I don't own it at all... *sigh***

* * *

**Guilt will give way, Disaster will strike**

Wide violet eyes stared at the miserable form in front of him. Why was she so afraid, he did not know, but he knew that he needed to be there for her. His eyes turned gentle as he took hold of the hand that covered her face, "Sakuno-chan… maybe you should sit down and explain to me" she vigorously shook her head as she attempted to free herself from his hold. He pulled her away from the wall as he led her to her bed, as they both sat down. She kept shaking, although her tears had stopped flowing, he could see the distress in her eyes and voice, as she explained the situation to him.

"S-Seiichi-kun, p-please d-don't tell S-Syusuke-kun about this!" he looked surprised, "Demo saa, Sakuno-chan, he is the father… I think he had the right to know" she looked at him sharply, "N-NO! I-I mean I'll l-let him know when I-I'm ready… So please…" she whispered, as she held back the tears that were once again, threatening to flow free. He sighed, unsure of what to do, he kindly patted her head and smiled gently, "if that is what you want… then I'll keep the news from him". She cracked a tired and sad smile as she bowed her head low, as her tears fell upon her lap. "Ano ne, I-I have an ultrasound in a week, Tezuka-nii will be accompanying me, do you want to come?" she asked softly. His eyes widened and a light blush dusted his cheeks, "I-I can come? Will I be able t-to see how the babies l-look?" he asked, flustered. For the first time in two months, the sound of Sakuno's sweet laughter filled the room, "Yes Seiichi-kun, that's what ultrasounds are for".

* * *

Fuji had been painting in the outline and base of the subjects of their painting and was smiling to himself. They had both immediately agreed upon a common theme and had come quite far along the painting. The other club members were slightly slower as they had a few squabbles here and there. For some reason, he felt as though he'd been seeing Sakuno around a lot lately, she had been diligently working upon their Art and had been extremely cheerful, it soothed his mind. He had eventually shrugged off the bad feeling he had had that day, thinking he was just paranoia. He looked up as a petite shadow fell upon the canvas and smiled at her, his Aquamarine eyes twinkling. At the sight of such a happy Fuji, she felt her cheeks heat up as she sat down next to him, careful to hide the little bulge of her stomach.

The painting had been coming along beautifully, their emotions had been reflected quite well and the media used had been perfect. She smiled to herself- Art was such a wonderful thing, their hearts were tied together because of this form of self-expression. As they both held their brushes and dipped them into a colour of choice, one could see the expertise with which they furnished the tools, creating a breath-taking picture. In the process, she felt their hands brush against one another, and felt her heart racing at the contact. It wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate with one another, but that was before they had called it a truce. Now it was purely accidental contact between two best friends, one that made their hearts flutter with excitement- it was like falling in love once again.

She blushed as she slowly retrieved her hand as she flashed him a sheepish smile. He smirked at her knowingly, but said nothing. He decided he would enjoy these sensations without saying much, because Silence was Golden. Somehow their painting seemed like the perfect way to express their feelings to each other, and just how deep they ran.

* * *

They all exchanged discreet glances at one another as they watched Sakuno and Fuji walk into the common room, a happy smile on their faces. It seemed as though she had somehow made it through yet another day, without suspicions floating around in the air. "Syusuke, Sakuno-chan, do you guys want to go out for dinner tonight?" asked Shiraishi as he smiled at Sakuno knowingly, "what would you like to eat today, Sakuno-chan?" which meant '_what do your cravings say tonight?' _She smiled sheepishly, "I'd like… anything that everyone wants to eat!" she finished cheerfully. Even when her cravings were running wild, the auburn-head found it in her to be considerate, go figure.

They simply smiled at one another and decided to head to a continental restaurant. Fuji thought that all the boys somehow seemed a little protective of the girl, but just dismissed the thought as he decided to enjoy himself.

There was cheerful chatter all through the meal and Sakuno could only thank god that her sickness wasn't acting up. That would have caused all of them to simply worry. The food had been delicious, and eating it with all the people close to her, with Sayuri sitting next to her made it better- sharing inside jokes as the men more often than not drifted off to a conversation that involved Tennis. But both girls knew that Tennis filled a vital part of their lives and they seemed the happiest when they did something involving Tennis.

* * *

She smiled happily as she laid down on her bed, she was stuffed. Sayuri had already fallen asleep because she had to get up extra early the next morning because the Oshitari siblings had to go visit their ill grandfather. She turned to look at the sleeping form of her best friend, she had been very supportive until now, and Sakuno could only stay healthy to repay all of them. She sighed as she felt her baby acting up as she rushed to the commode once again, emptying the contents of her stomach. She grudgingly washed her face as she felt her stomach wanting to eat some ice cream. Problem was, there was no ice cream and she would have to go out to get some. She sighed once again and she put on a lose sweater as she headed to the gate.

She kept walking happily until she felt a gentle but firm tug at her arm as she quickly turned to look at the person. He eyes widened as she felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes turned guilty. "S-Sanada-senpai…" he looked at her sternly, "Have you forgotten that I would be accompanying you on any outdoor activity henceforth? Tarundarou." She couldn't help but giggle softly as she smiled gratefully at him, "come on then, my baby's really hungry". His eyes turned slightly gentle at the mention of the baby, SLIGHTLY- something you would notice if you squinted. He nodded as they headed out the gates and onto to bustling streets of Tokyo.

They walked over to Yuki Sekai, the most popular ice-cream store among the University students. As she entered the store, she quickly found herself walking out of it. Sanada followed her back with a raised eyebrow. She smiled at him apologetically, "Gomen senpai, but I want to eat Lemon Cheesecake now". Sanada could only imagine how hard it would be for Syusuke after she broke the news to him. He sighed as he led her to a little cake shop at the end of the road.

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of a flushed Sakuno chowing down on her cheesecake happily. She almost looked like a little girl who'd been given a whole bunch of her favourite candy. He sighed amusedly, Pregnancy Cravings sure was a scary thing, he'd be sure to remember that when he'd be an expectant father. He was also surprised to find that she wasn't craving weird things such as wasabi flavoured lollipops and the kind, oh in a few months, hell would break loose, Baby Fuji would have developed its vital organs and would manipulate its mother into eating spicy and odd foods. "Sanada-senpai, I feel like eating something really spicy now, what would you suggest?" he felt his eyebrows twitch slightly, okay maybe it wouldn't be a few months hence. Gosh, it was already beginning… he suspected it had started a long, long time ago.

* * *

Sakuno was three months into her pregnancy when the pair had finished framing their painting and had finalized what works they would be displaying. "Saa… we had fun, ne?" he asked the love of his life. She smiled angelically and nodded her agreement. They had indeed enjoyed working together, it was a time she treasured. It was however, now time to tell him. "Syusuke-kun… I-I… I don't think I'll be meeting you too much for a while, s-so… E-eto… this is for you" she thrust a little handkerchief into his palms as she quickly ran away from the boy. He blinked a few times until he spotted his name artistically painted onto the piece of cloth, it was really wonderful. He smiled slightly, at that moment, he couldn't seem to exactly register the impact of Sakuno's last words to him.

She had gone and done it. She sighed into her palms, she had no choice, she had started to show and she couldn't hide any longer if she were to constantly meet him. She had to now inform her senpais that she wouldn't be attending classes and that she would need their help staying within closure. It broke her heart to know that she kept something as important as this from the man she loved to bits, but she found herself to be a coward in fear of being hated by him once again.

* * *

It had taken a while but Syusuke had finally registered the meaning of her words. He had asked Seiichi about it, but the boy simply shrugged saying he didn't know anything about it. It was weird, why would Sakuno simply not meet him for a while, but do nothing of the sort with their friends? The bad feeling in the pit of his stomach was returning. He only hoped that whatever was to come, it wouldn't break their already fragile bond. If anything, he found himself desperately searching for something that would make them inseparable.

She had stayed true to her word, it had already been three weeks and she hadn't shown up anywhere he could see or talk to her. He had called her many times but found that she wouldn't pick his calls up. He had then asked Sayuri what was wrong and had informed her that Sakuno wasn't willing to talk to him. With each passing day, he found himself growing more desperate to be able to speak with Sakuno, to be able to see her smile and to hear her sweet voice, but he found he was alone in his struggle. He couldn't understand why this was happening again, he really didn't want it to.

Another half a month had passed by and there was still on sign of Sakuno. he sighed as he headed to the common room that Saturday evening, as he hoped he could get some answers out of all of them as to their apathetic behaviour towards Sakuno's absence. And answers, he did get.

* * *

Atobe sighed as he relaxed on one of the couches, they had all huddled together, a few on the couches, a few on the carpeted floor. "How do you think she's holding up? It must be hard, not letting the father know, na?" asked the Atobe heir. The others sighed and nodded in agreement, "Sayuri, make sure you help her do all the little chores, she's going to find it increasingly difficult to do anything." Sayuri nodded as Renji gave his input, "in another week or so, her vomiting and cravings will reach new heights and she will continuously require someone to take care of her. She will also require to take regular outdoor strolls, studies show that fresh air does wonders to a pregnant woman's judgement and temper." "Maa… I wonder how much longer we can keep Sakuno's pregnancy a secret for Syusuke? I feel really guilty about not telling him about his own child…" everybody's eyes turned slightly duller as they could only agree with the violet haired young man. Everyone's except Sanada's, whose eyes had grown wider as they stared at something behind Seiichi. "Fuji…"

Everybody's heads turned sharply towards the said boy as they cowered slightly under his murderous glare. Seiichi could only look distraught, "Syusuke, please listen, we were going to—" he stopped as Fuji glared harder, effectively silencing his best friend. He bit out venomously as everybody could literally feel the chills run down their spines, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up".

* * *

**Mou... :3 I'm really worried for Syusuke-kun. he must feel so betrayed, ne? :3**

**Do R&R! I love you all! =) You're the best!**

**Love**

**Hana-chan**


End file.
